


Anniversaries (abridged)

by AthleteGirl



Category: Daryl Dixon/Carol Peletier - Fandom, Merle Dixon/Beth Greene - Fandom, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Beth Greene Lives, Caryl, F/M, Merle Dixon Lives, Merle Dixon Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-11-06 11:12:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 31,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11035023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthleteGirl/pseuds/AthleteGirl
Summary: This is a series of stories that I selected from Anniversaries, a set of mostly one shots that I posted on another site.  I'm posting some of them here to see if I can pick up any new readers!  I've never used Archive of Our Own before and hope I put the right tags in the description to get to the right fandom.There's also Caryl in these fics.





	1. Chapter 1

Anniversaries

"God bless Andrea," said Maggie as the women went through the contents of the box. The box had come from Woodbury and was marked 'For the Ladies'. Carol, Maggie, Beth and Michonne opened it to find a mother lode of birth control and clothing. "Oh, my God," said Carol, pulling out a red lace bra with holes where the nipples should be. "Awesome," breathed Beth at a bra and matching panties in delicate pink. "A widowmaker!" exclaimed Maggie when she saw a package of black lace and hose. Michonne poked around the box and quickly shoved something in her pocket. "Tyreese sees it first," she said wickedly, sauntering out the door with a smile.  
They laughed together thinking about the irony of sexy clothes in the drab prison. "I want an anniversary," insisted Beth. The other women looked at her. She replied, "An anniversary is something special. Something you take time for. I just want Merle to myself for a night. Maybe two. No watch, no clearing out cellblocks. Just me and him," she said wistfully looking at her new outfit.  
The other two women looked at each other. An anniversary was something special but who knew the date in this day and age? Maggie grinned, "I guess an anniversary is what you make it, not something that happens at some predetermined date." Carol grinned back. "You're right Maggie. Any day can be an anniversary!" Beth agreed. "Why can't tomorrow or the next day or the next be our anniversaries?"  
The women laughed. "What would I do for an anniversary?" Carol mused out loud. Suddenly the answer came to her and she held her hands in front of her red face laughing. "What is it?" asked Maggie. Carol tried to compose herself. "Daryl's leather jacket," she said. "Imagine me wearing that and not much else!" Beth gasped. "And Merle's vest. With only my panties and a bra?" Maggie clucked at her. "Gross!" she said.  
Beth looked at her reproachfully. "He's basically your brother now Maggie," she said. "And he makes me happy. Over and over again. In the same night...." she said breathily. Maggie shook her head to get the image of Merle touching her sister out of her head.  
"Glen is so sensitive," Maggie said. "He always cares about what I want. We always have to get things done pretty fast so usually it's me taking the lead and calling the shots. Not that I mind being charge," she confided.  
Carol giggled. "Once Daryl's turned on it's pretty much over," she said," looking up shyly. "I mean he feels so good we both......" she trailed off. The women looked at each other. "I think we have a pact," said Maggie triumphantly, "shall we set a day for our anniversaries?" The women all laughed. "I can't imagine anything better," said Carol, hugging both of them.  
TWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWD

Daryl looked around the warden's office. "What's all this for?" he asked. Carol pulled him farther inside and said, "Our anniversary, silly". The corner of his mouth twitched. "And how do you know it's our anniversary?" he asked. She faced him and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "Because I say it is," she said. "Because I want it to be." He snorted and placed his arms around her waist. They stood for some time kissing and holding each other. He lifted his head to scan the room and his eyes fell on the bed.  
"Nice big bed," he said, not able to hide his wicked smile. She ran her hands up his chest. "Why don't you go get comfortable in it? I've got to do a little something." His eyebrows raised and he regarded her for a minute then he squeezed her ass and walked to the bed. He kicked his boots off and settled on the mattress with a sigh.  
Carol walked to the closet and opened the door so it blocked Daryl's view. She took off her clothes with trembling hands and put on the red bra and panties that she had stashed there. God, they were so sexy! She then donned Daryl's black leather biker jacket and fluffed her hair. I can't believe I'm doing this. God I hope he likes it or I'm going to feel like a colossal ass.  
She took a deep breath then walked out from behind the door. Daryl was sitting propped up on the pillows, his arms behind his head and his eyes closed. She smiled because it was so rare to see him relax. She almost hated to disturb him. She walked to the desk and gingerly rested her ass against it. She leaned back on her straight arms and crossed her legs and hoped she looked sexy.  
"Happy anniversary," she said softly, putting on a half smile that she knew was sexy. Daryl's eyes opened and when he saw her he sat bolt upright on the bed. He gaped at her. "What the fuck?" he said in wonder. He made a move to stand up and she said teasingly, "No. You have to stay there." He swallowed and sat back down, never taking his eyes off her. She stood up slowly and walked along the length of the desk, trailing her finger on the desktop. She leaned back against it when she reached the other side and looked at him. He hadn't moved and he hadn't taken his eyes off of her. She saw the pulse beating in his neck.  
"Do you like it so far?" she asked, the corners of her mouth turned up seductively. "Turn around," he said in a husky voice. She slowly pushed herself off of the desk and turned on the balls of her feet. She leaned down with exaggerated slowness and placed her elbows on the table. She cocked one hip and looked over her shoulder. Daryl was pulling his shirt off while trying not to take his eyes off her. When she shifted the biker jacket moved forward and the dangling belt brushed her leg. She smiled wickedly and grasped the belt. She bit her bottom lip and slapped her ass softly with it. She was rewarded with a strangled grunt from Daryl. This is going to be fun, she thought.  
TWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWD  
Glen squinted from the tower. He saw Michonne checking the gate below. "Why the hell is Michonne down there? She knows that we have watch tonight," he called over his shoulder to Maggie. Maggie's voice floated out from inside the tower. "Because I asked her to cover us for an hour." Glen shook his head. "Why?" he called as he walked through the door. What he saw stopped him dead in his tracks. Maggie stood before him in a black lace bra and matching panties, black garter belt and black thigh high stockings. On top of her head was his favorite baseball cap. She smiled at him. "I hope you don't mind that I borrowed your hat, I was a little chilly." Glen looked her up and down and wondered if he was dreaming.  
He moved closer and slowly walked all the way around her, running a single finger over the lace of her bra then around the lace of her panties. He stopped behind her and leaned in as close as he could without touching her. He put his mouth next to her ear and growled softly, "Get on your hands and knees now." Maggie moaned and did exactly what she was told.  
TWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWD  
Beth was glad to back in Woodbury. She wasn't ashamed about enjoying the creature comforts in life. Andrea let them have the governor's apartment for the night while Merle helped her with security logistics. When Beth confided in her the surprise she had in store for Merle, Andrea's eyes sparkled. "Wait here," she said and returned a few minutes later with a shoebox. She handed it to Beth who looked inside. "How do I use these?" asked Beth and Andrea gave her a short and enjoyable lesson.  
When Merle got in they had dinner in the apartment. Afterwards Beth brought out a bottle of bourbon and a cigar and smiled at him brightly. "Tonight's our anniversary," she stated as she set them down in front of him. He cocked his head, "How's that now sugar?" She straddled him on the stuffed chair and put her arms around his neck. She looked into his eyes and said, "Because I want it to be so I say it is." She planted a kiss on his lips that started out chaste and became heated in a hurry. She pulled back and smiled. "Awright then," he said approvingly.  
"I didn't get ya nothin darlin'," he continued, his eyes dropping to the V of her shirt. She smiled and said, "I think what I have planned will cover both of us." Merle grinned at her and lit his cigar chuckling. She curled in his lap and they sat in silence as he enjoyed his treats. He lifted his glass and held it towards her. She wrinkled her nose and shook her head. "More for me," he sighed happily. Now if it was root beer I would drink every last drop, she thought.  
When the cigar was mostly gone she suggested he make himself comfortable on the bed and she excused herself. She turned most of the lights out except for those around the bed and walked to the bathroom. In the bathroom she put on eyeliner and lipstick and shook her hair loose. She bent over to fluff it up and arranged it with her fingers into what she thought a wild girl might wear. She put on the new lace pale pink bra and panties. They were so pretty! The bra had a bow in the middle and the panties had matching bows on the hips. She put Merle's black leather vest on over it and checked herself in the mirror. The very bottom of her ass peeked out from the back of the vest. Pretty sexy she thought to herself.  
She opened the shoebox to look at the pumps Andrea had loaned her. The shiny black leather reflected her face as she took in the 4-inch heels. She was going to rock these shoes. She thought of the music videos her father had forbidden her to watch. She had watched them any way and had a good idea how to be vampy.  
She cautiously opened the bathroom door and took a deep breath. She had to make it from the bathroom to the bed without breaking an ankle. She slowly put one foot in front of the other, loosening her hips like Andrea had showed her. She kept her eyes on Merle as she approached the bed. He had his shirt off and was looking at a hunting magazine. She salivated as she took in his powerful shoulders and boxer's body. He looked up and squinted, Beth was just outside the range of the light. There's something goin on, he thought.  
Slowly she stepped into the light and leaned against a pillar, her side to him. She looked over her shoulder at Merle who was motionless. His cheek twitched and he looked at her like a lion stalking a gazelle calf. She intentionally widened her eyes and bit her full bottom lip. "Andrea showed me some dance moves," she said. "Want to see?" She didn't wait for him to answer as she closed her eyes and leaned back into the pillar and slowly bent her knees and moved her ass downwards, then came back up with an arched back and checked him again.  
He had moved to the end of the bed so he could see the entire length of her. He sat there now, his only visible movement the rise of his chest and his tongue slowly rolling around his mouth. She stepped away from the pillar and faced him. She parted her legs and slowly rotated her head on her neck. Then she turned her back to him, raising her arms above her head and seductively rotating her hips. She tilted her head back and enjoyed the fluid movement. She could feel the back of the vest moving up and down, alternately revealing then covering the pink panties. It made her hot to know that he was focusing on her pert ass.  
She looked back behind her as she separated her legs and slowly began to bend over for him. His neck muscles bulged and his eyes flashed dangerously. She smiled. It always surprised her how fast he could move for a big man. Before she knew it she was being lifted then crushed under him on the bed, his tongue plundering her mouth and a finger in her twat. She emitted a gasp that turned into a moan and suddenly her legs were apart, the crotch of her underwear pushed to one side, and he was inside her. Merle pumped her savagely then he stiffened and groaned. He shuddered with the pleasure of the release and fell on top of her, sweaty and panting. She reveled in the feeling of his full weight on her and smiled at the ceiling. He didn't last thirty seconds she thought triumphantly.  
When he recovered he raised his heavy arms to frame her face as kissed her slowly and deeply. She returned his kiss with heat, his warmth was inside her and she wanted satisfaction. He moved down to explore the new bra with his mouth. "I may chew this off," he rasped. "But you keep them shoes on."

TWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWD  
Carol was on her side, her legs splayed and her arms reaching behind her to clutch Daryl's hair. He was behind her on his side, his fingers pinching her nipples that protruded from the bra. His thrusts became urgent and he rolled on top of her from behind, driving himself into her. She moved her hands down her sides then behind and underneath her to fondle his balls. "Fuck," he grunted. "FUCK, Carol!" he moaned as he drove relentlessly into her core. She smiled broadly in the dark.  
TWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWD  
Maggie knelt on the floor in front of Glen, eagerly complying with his curt commands. He gazed down on her. "You say you want it. I don't think you know what you're asking for," he said sternly. "Now take it all," he ordered. He slowly fucked her mouth. "You'll get it when I give it to you," he said. Maggie whimpered in pleasure.  
TWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWD  
"Did you notice my new tattoo?" asked Beth innocently. He pulled at her lingerie, kissing every inch of exposed skin until he found it. Drawn on in marker was a heart with a lightning bolt going through it. And inside the heart was written, 'Property of Merle'. His teeth sunk into her ass as he moaned then he whisked her panties off and he was inside her again.  
TWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWD  
"Please Daryl don't stop. Oh God, oh God Daryl!"  
"You have my permission to come now Maggie." "Mmmmmmm Jesus, Glen!"  
(exasperated) "Merle!" Pause with panting. "I owe ya two sugar. Ya keep them shoes on."  
TWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWD  
At breakfast the next morning Carol and Maggie glowed with the aura of two thoroughly sexed up women. They smiled lazily at each other and slowly drank their coffee. Daryl's hair stuck out in every direction. He and Glen ate ravenously and asked for second helpings. Both of them shot glances at their women periodically as if to make sure they were still there.  
The outside door opened and Beth entered with an armful of her overnight things. "How was Woodbury?" asked Rick. Beth humphed petulantly and stalked through the kitchen and up the stairs without a word. Merle trailed after her looking worn out. Michonne watched Beth flounce away and said, "Mmmm hmmmm," to Tyreese. Tyreese was silently thankful that he worked Michonne good on their anniversary night.  
Merle wearily sat next to Daryl and accepted a cup of coffee. When he finished he rubbed his face and yawned. He turned to Daryl and confided, "I may not be good at anniversaries."

 

 

What do you think about this one? Please review and let me know!


	2. Beth's Sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one shot is another Meth that is inspired by gneebee and her awesome story ‘The Apartment Out Back’. TAOB is one of two AU Meth stories that she has created that take place in the early 1900’s in the U.S. She has worked really hard to make her stories historically accurate, particularly in acknowledging gender roles. I realize that some of you might not like that 18 year-old Beth is basically Merle’s ‘property’ in this one shot, but the plain truth of it is that women WERE property and were married off at an early age back then. Women were only formally educated to a certain point to ensure that they would be good housewives and mothers. They were told nothing about sex and it was expected that their husbands would teach them about it and discipline them as was necessary. I think a lot of people believe that love never happened back then and that no women were truly happy, but I don’t believe that. Gneebee’s story is very much a love story of two people who are crazy about each other and spend the rest of their lives together. In her story, Merle takes pains to make sex pleasurable for Beth every time.

Beth’s sin

It had been a long day at work and Merle was greeted to the fragrant smell of liver and onions wafting from the kitchen. Smelled like apple pie for dessert too. He cleaned up and sat at the table, looking forward to talking about his day with his beautiful young wife. He was concerned that she seemed a bit off today. Merle noticed that Beth was pushing the food around on her dinner plate. “What’s goin’ on lil’ girl?” He asked. “ You ain’t smilin’ like usual”. Beth’s chin began to tremble and she looked miserable. “Merle”, she whispered. She couldn’t meet his eyes. “I sinned today”. Merle frowned. How could this sweet girl possibly do anything construed as a sin. “Well darlin’,” he replied, “ifn ya did I’m sure ya didn’t mean it, y’aint got sin in your heart. Tell me what you did so I can help you.” Beth’s silverware clattered as she dropped them to her plate. She covered her mouth to stifle a sob. “You may not want to be married to me anymore Merle but I can’t hide it from you and I can’t lie. I…I committed a sin (sob)…of the flesh.” With that Beth covered her face in shame and cried hard enough to shake the table. 

Merle’s blood ran cold. They hadn’t been married more than a couple months and someone younger, someone more handsome had already got to her? He pictured Zach inviting himself in for some iced tea and caressing her ass as she stood at the sink. His jaws clenched and his fisted hand twisted his pant leg. “Who is it?’ he growled. Beth’s hands dropped from her face, her eyes were puffy and her nose was running. She looked to be in complete shock. “What?” she asked incredulously. Merle reached over the table and grabbed her wrist, a cold glint in his eye. “You tell me who’s messin with you,” he said icily. Beth’s eyes bugged out and her face twisted in horror. “You think…you think I would….be…with someone else?” she gasped “You think I could throw our love away? Oh Merle! I’d die before I let anyone else touch me!” She sprang out of the chair, wresting her wrist from his grip and went to the sink, leaning against it with both arms and crying as if her very heart was breaking.

Merle sat back, completely flabbergasted. “Well ain’t that what ya just said? You tell your husband what’s goin’ on right now! Get over here and set in my lap, we ain’t doin’ nothin’ till we cleared this up.” Beth wiped her face with a dishtowel and blew her nose in her handkerchief, then hesitantly walked towards him. Whatever it is he thought she thinks I’m gonna punish her and I told her I aint that kind of man. “Come on lil’ darlin’,” he said in a softer tone and she settled in his lap, pressing her face into the side of his neck. “Now what’s this all about,” he asked in a gentle voice.

He felt a tremble go through her and she said, “I had….feelings….today after you left for work, and I tried not to think about them but they got…stronger…and all I could think about was having relations with you. But you weren’t here so I…., “, she hesitated and choked back a sob, “I touched myself,” she whispered. She sat absolutely still with her eyes screwed shut, waiting for the blow or harsh words to come. The tension in Merle’s chest released and he felt the world being removed from his shoulders. He almost laughed with joy at her naiveté but composed himself, knowing that laughing at her would destroy her.

“Look at me.” He ordered. Beth’s eyes opened and he stroked her cheek. “Ya touched yerself,” he repeated slowly, “while thinkin’ of your husband touchin’ you?” Beth nodded stiffly and explained. “I know it’s a sin for women to have carnal…thoughts,” she quavered. “I’m so sorry Merle, I’ll try not to. Do you still want to be married to me?”

He looked at her tortured face and said, “Come here”. He put his arms around her and stroked her back until she relaxed, then he passed her his glass of water so she could have a drink. “Hey,” he rasped, drawing her face to his, kissing her unhurriedly until he felt her quickening in response. He unbuttoned the front of her dress and slipped it off of her shoulders and her hands clutched his shirt. She was breathless, waiting for his next move. He slowly pushed the bra strap off of her far shoulder with one hand and pulled her near one down with his teeth. He backed out of the kiss to feast his eyes on her creamy skin then he gently scrubbed his days growth of beard on her neck and soothed it with licks and kisses until she shuddered. “Ya think about me doin’ this?”, he asked, nibbling down her shoulder. She nodded truthfully and his hand moved to fondle her breasts and squeeze her nipples beneath her bra cups. “Yes Merle,” she breathed, rubbing against him unconsciously. 

He could see that she beginning to pant with arousal so he reached under her skirt to pull her half slip and panties off and dropped it on the floor. His rough hand teased the tender skin of her inner thighs, opening them slightly. She was burning like a furnace. “Did ya think about me touchin’ ya here?” he demanded, feeling the front of his pants getting very tight. “Yes husband” she moaned, squirming on his lap to try to move his hand up closer to source of her frustration. He watched her face in fascination as he splayed his fingers into the soft cloud of blonde curls and whispered gruffly, “Did it make ya hot like this?” She pressed her lips together and met his eyes, nodding mutely and emitting a small squeak.

He pulled the hem of her skirt up to expose her and pushed her legs further apart. The smell of her arousal rose from between her soft thighs and he stroked her mound, getting closer and closer to the vee between her legs. She was panting, still slightly uncertain, and as he teased her folds open with his fingers he captured her mouth with his to thoroughly her mouth with his tongue. She moaned, transfixed by his ministrations. By now she knew he wasn’t going to hurt her. He slid his fingers smoothly through the crease of her slick lips and he reveled in the sounds of her wet pussy. For the millionth time, it amazed him that this was all for him. He tore his gaze from her sex and leaned his forehead against hers.

“Did I do this to your sweet pussy?” he whispered, sliding his fingers in to reach that spot deep inside her that brought her intense pleasure. She moaned loudly then whimpered helplessly and thrust her hips to ride his fingers. When her head dropped back he growled and attached her throat, kissing and biting a little more roughly than he ever had and he almost came in his pants when she trembled violently and came around his fingers, shrieking his name.

After her pleasure he pulled his fingers out and grasped her hip in his hand to hold her close to him. He lovingly nuzzled and kissed her neck and shoulders until she recovered. When he met her lazily hooded eyes he asked, “And is that what happened?” His question surprised her. “No,” she said softly, missing his presence inside of her. “It only happens with you.”

Merle never heard anything so fucking hot in his life. “Stand up,” he directed, and when she stood on wobbly legs he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. He took off the rest of her clothes and sat her on the bed while he undressed. She looked unashamedly at his hardness, even though she had had her pleasure she desperately wanted all of him inside of her. “Merle,” she breathed. “Is it wrong to want to…touch you…with my mouth? I thought about it today and I wanted to so bad.” She was looking uncertain again. He bent to kiss her deeply. “No Mrs. Dixon, you can do that whenever ya like and I surely won’t complain. Do ya want to try now?” He had hoped and prayed for this day, he never brought it up before because of the violation she had endured in the past. Her increasing confidence was the payoff.

She bit her lip and looked from his manhood to his face and back to his manhood. She nodded with determination on her face and set about to softly stroke him with her fingers. By the time she was comfortable taking him into her mouth he was the happiest man on earth. When he felt himself start to climax, he pulled out gently. Her eyes darted to his and she asked, “Didn’t I do it right?” He bent to take her face in both hands and said “Darlin’, that was the best I ever had, but I had to end it because I ain’t done with you yet.” Beth smiled happily and he instructed her to lie back on the bed. 

He made love to her slowly and when he felt himself getting close again he guided her hand to her own sex, instructing her on how to bring on her own orgasm while he was moving inside her. He watched her eyes widen in wonder at the sensations she was able to give herself and he studied her face as she came undone, bucking under him. It was all too much for him and he pumped into her rapidly and roared her name through his own release, his face grimacing in ecstasy as her arms encircled him.

When they recovered they assumed their usual position with him on his back and her cuddled into his side with her face on his chest. In the silence their hands moved languidly to stroke one another until the sun began to set. He pulled her on top of him and kissed her, loving the feeling of her hair forming a curtain around their faces. He stroked her face and looked at her seriously. “Now Beth,” he instructed. “Ain’t none a them feeling you had were wrong. When you get them feelin’s and I ain’t around, I want ya to touch yerself to feel good, then when I come home I want ya ta tell me what you was thinkin’ about and what you did. Maybe you can even show me. And after that I’ll lay you proper, y’hear? Ain’t no sin to think about ya husband that way.” Beth smiled and nodded, collapsing on him to revel in the feel of his skin against hers. He chuckled and rubbed his face on the top of her head. She giggled. “Can we lay in bed all evening?” she asked. He chuckled again. “We’ll do anything ya want Mrs. Dixon.”


	3. Creeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There once was a Caryl writer named SOA Loving mom who was, without a doubt, the Queen of Caryl. Her stories are sadly no longer available. I wrote this one as a companion chapter to a story she wrote called 'Creeks' where Daryl and Carol reunite after an argument. This is the Merle Dixon/Beth Greene side of the story.

Looking back, Beth realized that she had never been so happy in all of her short life as she had been with Merle. She was head over heels in love with Merle Maynard Dixon. Merle completed her, he made her happy and she loved him so hard she sometimes thought she’d scream with it. The majority of her thoughts were always about him, what she could do to make him happy any particular day or night…especially the nights. She worshipped him. She loved his swagger, she loved his voice, and she secretly loved it when he was being a complete dick to the others in the prison because like it or not he was usually right. And she loved it that he loved her, that his eyes were always on her, that he owned her and dominated her. That he challenged her and protected her. That he was hers. And she couldn’t believe that in the course of one day it had all fallen apart like a cobweb chased by a broom.

Her daddy couldn’t take it when she and Merle had been caught twice in one day at the prison trying to have a little ‘private time’. The first time they had escaped the pantry with most of their dignity intact and with apologies to Carol and Rick, but when Hershel and Carl entered the electric chair room and caught a completely naked Beth riding the finger Merle had in her ass and the cock that was balls deep in her Hershel snapped. Beth didn’t know what her dad had said to Merle but when Merle came up to their cell that night he broke it off because she had a future and it ‘was best for her not to be messin’ round with the likes a me.’ His eyes were haunted as she cried and begged then they turned hard as flint when she threw herself at him, pummeling him to prevent him from exiting the cell. And that’s when it happened. “I’m done withya,” he said icily holding her upper arm and moving her out of the way. “Don’t want ya no more.”

Beth hadn’t even felt the concrete tear her skin as she fell to her knees then collapsed in a heap on the floor. Nothing Maggie tried to do would console her and when Beth’s screams drew the walkers it took most of them all night to regain the prison. She tried to follow Merle out of the group meeting in the early morning hours but he wouldn’t have it. When she turned she saw her father regarding her, stony faced and unmovable. Not even the loss of her mother had torn at her like this. She thought she would die from it.

Her thoughts drove her mad and she began to feel her grip on reality loosen. Merle avoided her, not even coming to the kitchen for mealtimes. He was in such a vile mood that only Daryl dared talk to him. When dark fell on the third night she knew she had to get out of the prison and she ran to the guard tower, half intending to jump off the side of it. She found Daryl leaning drunkenly against the wall, half bottle of whiskey propped on his chest above his broken heart. The whiskey burned like fire but soothed her tortured brain. They both laughed at her giddiness, then her drunken singing, and then her tears began to fall. “Can I lean my head against your leg?” she asked, dizzy. He nodded and soon she was in his arms and they were furiously kissing. Her eyes were screwed shut and she thought, “It’s almost Merle. I can almost believe it’s Merle.”

Then Merle and Carol pulled open the door and Merle saw his angel in the arms of his brother. The Dixons had fought many times before for dominance, for anger, for boredom. But this time it took three men to pull a viciously swinging Merle off of Daryl and when Beth tried to intervene she was inadvertently punched in the face knocked to the ground.

Enter the governor. Exit the prison. Now they were living on the road. Beth wouldn’t talk to Hershel and Merle wouldn’t talk to her. Carol wouldn’t talk to either Daryl or Beth. Beth was consumed with guilt over what happened in the tower. She would never forget the pain on Carol’s face when she found her on the floor with Daryl and now Beth’s waking moments and many of her sleeping ones were spent miserably crying.

TWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDT

Beth walked Judith around the campsite, bouncing her to get her to sleep. Merle was setting up tent that he and Carol would share but he didn’t look at her. Beth had worn out her welcome in Glen and Maggie’s tent and she refused to stay with her father so she had been sleeping in the backseat of a car while on the road. It was better in the long run, she reasoned, it muffled her sobs at night.

She put Judith down in the car seat and placed it with one of the Woodbury women. She looked at Merle’s stiff back and felt Hershel’s eyes on her. She felt the final doors slamming shut inside of her and she knew she couldn’t live this way. Quietly she slipped into the woods, taking the path that branched from the lake path. Her light steps were silent amid the afternoon activity of birds and squirrels. She walked until the path became less defined and the woods became thicker. This seemed like a good place to wait. And she didn’t have to wait long. A lone walker shuffled out of the woods. Beth watched dully as it became snagged on a tree branch. After a few moments its shirt ripped and it resumed its slow path towards her.

It had been a woman. Beth smiled through her tears. “Hi mama,” she whispered. As it closed on her the knife that Beth held in her hands dropped quietly into the leaves. Beth tilted her head to bare her neck for the attack and closed her eyes. Soon it would be over. She heard Merle’s voice bellowing her name and heard Karen’s running footsteps behind her. The walker’s cold fingers touched her and Karen screamed.

TWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD

Beth opened her eyes and frowned. Karen had tackled the walker and now was sitting on its chest savagely stabbing its eye. Beth was jerked around by a frantic Merle who was yelling in her face and who was pulling her clothes around looking for bites. Beth looked at him confused then raised her arms to her chest in defense and stepped back away from him in dull pain. Michonne had caught up and Glen and Rick were behind her. 

She found herself surrounded but the only eyes she could meet were Merle’s. He looked at the bruise on her cheek that had been caused by his own fist and the dull eyes that had lost all hope from his own words. He growled in fury then paced, his chest pumping and he pointed at Rick. “Get her back ta camp,” he spat then walked swiftly back up the trail.

In the few minutes it took them to pry nothing but silence from Beth and for Karen to tell them what had happened Merle was already back at camp and Glen was running full tilt after him. Daryl and Carol arrived just in time to see Merle lay Hershel out with a shot to the jaw. The women screamed and Maggie launched herself at him but Merle easily deflected her. Merle’s bayonet arm was an inch away from Hershel’s throat and his face twisted in fury as he looked down upon the old man.

Merle’s voice was a deadly rasp. “This is over old man. She’s mine. You don’t fuckin’ look at her. You don’t fuckin’ talk ta her. You don’t fuckin’ pray fer her. She ain’t yers no more.” Daryl urgently interjected, “Merle!” Merle nodded his head curtly in Glen’s direction. “Tell him,” he ordered. Daryl fell silent and Hershel’s eyes wildly darted between the three men. The silence stretched and Merle moved the bayonet closer. “Hershel,” said Glen. “Beth threw herself to a walker.” Hershel looked up into Merle’s face that was twitching and dripping sweat. “Beth? Is she bit?” whispered Hershel, shocked. 

Merle heard footsteps and looked up to see Karen leading Beth into camp. Hershel saw her too. It was as if all the color had leached out of her body. She hadn’t been bitten but he could see that Beth was just as dead as any walker. “Come on Merle,” said Daryl. “Made ya point.” Merle’s eyes bored into Hershel’s for a few moments then he stood up and pulled Hershel up to standing, shoving him up against Daryl. Merle turned to Beth, grasped her gently by the arm and led her to his tent. He grabbed a blanket from beside the fire, wrapped her in it then ushered her into the tent. He followed her in and they didn’t emerge until the next morning.

TWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD

Beth stood dumbly in the middle of the tent and closed her eyes. In her mind she could see the walker approaching, she could smell it and hear it. And now suddenly she was here. She should feel enraged that Merle cared now. She should feel enraged that he had attacked her father. She should…….feel something. She realized that she only felt cold. Her chin was being lifted and she opened her eyes. Merle was talking but she had been blocking him out. She blinked slowly and took a step back from him, wrapping her arms around her chest to keep the blanket from slipping. “Why do you care?” she whispered in the middle of Merle’s litany of questions.

Merle stopped talking and growled. “Why THE FUCK do I care? Because yer mine that’s why.” Beth swallowed and regarded him with flat blue eyes. “I’m not. You said you were done with me. You killed me Merle. The walker was just finishing the job. There’s plenty of ways I can do it and you can’t watch me every second.” Merle ran his hand through his short hair and paced the few short steps that the tent allowed. “That supposed ta be a threat?” he shot back. Beth didn’t answer but she didn’t look down.

Merle paced a few more steps in furious silence. He felt like his head was going to fucking explode. God he wanted to kill something. This fucking situation was HIS fault. Why did he listen to that old man? He exhaled loudly and faced her. “He told me I wasn’t good for ya. Told me I had ruint ya body, was ruinin’ ya soul. Said us bein’ tagether was an abomination ta God. That by the time you realized it would be too late for ya.” Merle stepped closer to her. “I know ya believe in that God shit. I know yer better than me. That one day you might wake up and hate me for takin ya best years.”

“I would never believe that,” she said solemnly. “I know that God brought us together. I know that we’re meant to be together until the end. Why couldn’t you talk to me about it?” Merle’s nostrils flared and his eyes dropped a moment. He sidled then met her eyes. “Yer pa said he’d split off from the group. Said he’d take ya sister and Glen with him. He knew ya wouldn’t be able ta stay if they all left. Endin’ it was the only way I’d still be able ta see ya, I just couldn’t have ya no more.”

Beth took a deep breath and looked at the man that she loved. “He was wrong,” she whispered. Merle saw the agony in her eyes and he closed the gap, winding his hand in her hair and slamming his mouth over hers. His arms crushed her to him and she returned his embrace, her hands tracing the contours of his back. She opened his mouth to yield to him and he grunted, tilting his head to get deeper access. She felt his reassuring hardness against her and fully realized how much she missed him. She shuddered and started to cry and he pressed into her even tighter. He devoured her with his open mouth and she twisted the back of his shirt in her hands, sobbing into his mouth. He pulled his head back and attacked her neck and she bared it to him. The blanket, long forgotten, fell to her feet.

Merle pulled back, panting and brought his face close to hers. She opened her eyes to see his eyes boring into her. They both caught their breath as they stared at each other. She reached a hand up to stroke through the bristle of his beard and let it trail down his neck. “Lotta fuckin’ stupid things I done in ma life,” he breathed. “Leavin’ you was the stupidest. Ya gonna take me back?” Beth pressed her lips together to stop the sobs that threatened and she nodded her head. “Don’t leave me again,” she said in a strangled voice. He shook his head and swallowed. He hated to see her hurting.

Beth pressed the side of her face into his chest and he held her, resting his chin on top of her head. Eventually she yawned, fighting sleep. I feel like I’ve been awake for a month she thought. “Ya best get ta sleep,” said Merle into her hair. She shook her head. “Don’t leave me,” she pleaded. He rubbed his hand along her back and said, “I’m comin’ with ya.” Beth smiled and looked up at him and he couldn’t help but smile back. Guess I’m in as deep as it gets he thought.

Beth looked at the two sleeping bags on the ground and frowned. “Pretty sure she’s with my brother tonight,” said Merle. Beth smiled at him and zipped the two sleeping bags together in the center of the tent, placing them on the blanket that she straightened out on the floor of the tent. She sat down and pulled her boots and jeans off then shrugged out of her bra without removing her shirt. She looked up at Merle who was staring at her like a starving man would look at a steak. “Keep me warm big man?” she asked coquettishly. Merle’s eyes darkened with lust and he pulled his clothes off in record time. He stood at the foot of the sleeping bag nude and Beth thought she’d never seen anything so beautiful as her broad chested man looking down at her with half lidded eyes and a pulsing erection. She wanted him in her. She squiggled a little bit then her hand came out from the sleeping bag and she twirled her panties around her finger in a circle. “Yer mine little girl,” growled Merle as he pulled the sleeping bag away from her body. He hadn’t had her in over a week and nothing short of a herd attack was going to stop him from taking what was his.

He was on her in seconds and she met him with and open mouth and entwined her legs around his. His arms bulged as he lowered himself to mouth her nipples over her shirt and he thrust into her hand when she reached around to fondle him. Beth pulled her shirt over her head and Merle grunted with pleasure as he roughly mouthed one nipple then the next. Beth was undulating underneath him making frustrated sounds and she hissed with pain and pleasure as he pulled at her nipples. One hand entwined in the hair at the back of his head, pulling him to her breasts. Merle teased her until she pleaded with him, he could tell by her voice that she needed to be claimed.

His beard scraped against her neck as he worked his way up to claim her mouth. He kissed her roughly then pulled back and rasped, “Yer gonna cum little girl and yer gonna say who you belong to.” Beth’s breathing accelerated and he ordered, “Spread yer legs.” Beth complied and he entered her slowly spreading his legs and raising on his toes to sink all his body weight into her. Beth moaned shakily as he filled her to the point of pain. “Spread ‘em more,” he ordered and she whimpered, complying again. Merle slowly pulled out then sank into her again and her body shook as she clutched at his back and cried out unintelligibly, she could feel a warm rush and her skin prickled as she saw white flashes.

“Please,” she pleaded. Merle slowly pulled back and started a slow rhythm, sinking in to the hilt each time and slowly rotating his hips in a circle to reach every part of her. Beth was out of her mind riding on the building waves and spreading herself to the limit to take him. She stilled underneath him and he knew she was going to explode. “Yer gonna scream it so everyone in this camp hears you. Whose cock is doing this to you?” Beth was almost gone. “Merle,” she croaked. 

Merle panted through clenched teeth. “I said you gonna scream it,” he said against her ear as he quickened his pace. Jesus he loved the sound of her pussy taking him. “Merle,” she tried to whisper. “Oh God, oh God Merle please!” Merle slammed into her harder, his balls slapping against her soft ass. “Whose cock do you want?” he growled loudly. Beth felt herself coming undone. “OOOOOOOOOHHHHHH GOD!” screamed Beth. “OH GOD MERLE, I WANT YOU! PLEASE!

Beth bucked and screamed as the orgasm overtook her and Merle let himself go yelling, “FUCK!” as he drilled her rapidly. Her ass was dancing all over the place under him and he was pretty sure this was what heaven felt like as he shot his load into her warm tightness. He kept moving steadily but gently now as she shuddered and groaned beneath him. They hadn’t used a condom but he didn’t care. This was his woman and what happened happened. He rolled off of her and lay on top of the sleeping back to cool off. 

Beth felt like she was on a cloud. She stretched and small waves of pleasure rocked her as her breathing slowed. There was a gentle smile on her flushed face and her eyelids were heavy with contentment. Merle thought she looked more like an angel than ever. When she got chilled she crawled underneath the sleeping bag and wrapped her arm around his chest, resting her head on his shoulder. She looked up at him sleepily and smiled, ready to fall asleep. She giggled when she heard Daryl’s cry of passion from the opposite side of camp. “Yer pa’s gettin’ it from both sides,” said Merle wryly and she giggled again. 

Her right hand found his left and she laced her fingers in his. “I love you Merle,” she said muzzily against his chest. He briefly tilted his head towards her and his voice was low in the back of his throat. “I love ya angel,” he said kissing the top of her head. They were fast asleep within seconds.


	4. Merle Entertains Himself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone, Athlete Girl Here! Some time ago a writer named Upsgirl88 did a PHENOMENAL job with a story called Safe Harbour in which Merle throws Daryl's name into a drawing and Daryl ends up winning a trip on a singles cruise (where of course he meets Carol). She set up Merle so perfectly that once I recovered from the red hot Caryl I thought ‘Hmmmmm, wonder what my Merle is up to while Daryl’s out of town?”
> 
> So this is an OPTIONAL Meth chapter counterpart to Safe Harbour, but it has absolutely no bearing on Safe Harbour and is totally find as a stand alone one shot. 
> 
> ***Please if you read this, post a review, it greatly encourages me to post more stories!!!***

Merle woke up naked on the couch, the taste of stale cigarettes and cheap whiskey in the back of his throat. He sat up and took a look around, moving slowly so he wouldn’t get dizzy from his crushing hangover. He confirmed that he was indeed in his own living room then wondered what day it was. Work at the shop had been slow the last few weeks so the boss had given him three days off….but how many days ago was that?. It had to have been at least a couple. The phone wasn’t ringing off the hook so he figured he was either still within the three days or was fired by now.

He leaned back against the couch and scratched his balls as he combed his memory. He remembered the beginning of the first day – it was right after he’d dropped Daryl off for that pussy cruise. When Merle got back into town he dropped by Leroy’s house to pick up party supplies (amphetamines, marijuana, oxycontin) and he hung around for a while. He and Leroy got a good buzz going then another couple guys showed up with a couple of cases of beer and they had a grand ole time until some tweakers showed up and started some shit. Merle didn’t like meth heads to begin with because they were never fun to party with and these particular tweakers had stolen money from him a few months ago when he passed out on Leroy’s front porch. He rubbed his face and grimaced at the pain that emanated from his split knuckles. Yep, looks like he and the tweakers had a go of it. He got up to take a whiz and found his pants on the floor. He checked through the pockets and found a bunch of crumpled bills, a book of matches, a cherry stem, a pair of women’s panties and an ID and credit cards from one of the tweaker assholes. Merle figured he must have won the fight. This was confirmed when he also found crumpled receipts from the liquor store that night, all charged to the credit cards and signed in his hand.

He showered, dressed, shaved and brushed his teeth - time for coffee and painkillers. While the coffee was brewing he checked the calendar and confirmed that he was supposed to have been back to work today. He checked the clock, 10:30 AM. Fuck. He looked out the window to see that his bike was parked out front but Daryl’s truck was gone. He called into work and told his boss that someone stole his brother’s truck and that he needed the day off to find it. His boss didn’t sound convinced but gave him the time. Merle made six slices of toast, buttered them heavily and crammed them into his mouth one by one, then swallowed some painkillers, washing them down with hot black coffee. Then he pondered the items in front of him. The matchbook was from a dive outside of the city limits. He remembered flashes of neon bar signs, playing pool with other bikers, and throwing some dice with the bartender. He needed to fill the gap between the dice and the panties.

He got on his bike and drove to the bar to find Daryl’s truck parked crookedly in the side lot. The keys weren’t in it so he went inside the bar. He vaguely remembered the bartender from the other night. The older man looked up and grinned when he saw Merle. “Was about to charge you for parking,” he said. “Another couple of hours and the boss would have towed it.” Merle gave him a curt nod. “Ya got the keys?” he asked the bartender. The bartender gave him a quizzical look and said, “I think yer old lady’s got ‘em.” Merle glared at him. “Ain’t got no old lady,” he said. “Where’s the keys?”

The bartender laughed at Merle’s confusion and said, “Last time I saw ‘em they was down the front of your new friend’s top. And the way you two were goin’ at it when ya left here I figure you’re probably considered married in about ten states by now.” Merle growled under his breath. He barely remembered pulling into his driveway at night and fumbling with a strange door handle. He replied, “I gotta go home and get some keys, I’ll be back to get the truck.” He paused, trying to regain some memory of the events. The bartender decided to help him. “That ole Lacey’s got some miles on her and she never could tie no cherry stem with her tongue but bless her heart for tryin’. Y’aint the first guy to mow that lawn.” Merle snorted and shook his head, walking towards the door. He stopped to look at a bulletin board of pictures and recognized the woman in several of them – she was in her late 40’s and wore cheap revealing clothes favored by teenagers. She had stiffly sprayed black hair, heavy black eye makeup, and a big set of tits supported by a similar sized fat roll. He remembered her kissing him and grabbing his crotch at the pool table, her perfume overpowering him and her breath tasting like beer and garlic. He also remembered starting a heated game of ‘hide the salami’ in the mens’ room before they got booted out.

At home he found Daryl’s keys on the floor of his bedroom. Merle’s bedding was rumpled with makeup smears on the pillows and sheets. He swore and pulled off all the bedding to find three used condoms on the floor close to the bed. At least I dodged the clap he thought. It was then that he heard the whining. Fuck, he thought. I forgot to feed Daryl’s fucking dog. He strode to the front door to find a black and white border collie mix cowering on the porch. The dog was trembling and his tail thumped on the floor as he looked beseechingly at Merle. There were about 100 porcupine quills in Scout’s face, neck and paws. Fuck every atom in the cocksucking universe thought Merle.

TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDT

By the time get got the truck and got to the vet clinic that Daryl used it was 5:30 PM and the ‘Closed’ sign was showing on the door. Pissed, Merle banged on the door. It opened to reveal a willowy beautiful brunette with bobbed hair, Merle put her in her late 20’s. The name on her tag was ‘Maggie’. She scowled when she saw the rough looking biker. “We’re closed, “ she said. Merle looked her up and down, she was a fine piece of ass that was for sure. He leaned into the doorjamb and gave her his million-dollar smile. “Think ya could make an exception Sugar?” he said smoothly, infusing his voice with the signature Merle Dixon charm. Maggie grimaced and looked disgusted. “Ew. No.” she said, closing the door in his face. Merle swore then knocked again. Maggie opened it about six inches. 

“I need ya to look at ma brother’s dog,” Merle said in exasperation. “Dumbass ran into a porcupine on my watch and ma brother’s gonna be plenty upset if he finds out.” Maggie sighed and Merle perked up when he heard a male voice calling behind her “Let them in Maggie, I have time.” Maggie rolled her eyes and opened the door and Merle got Scout from the truck and carried him in. Maggie put him in a waiting room and got Scout’s records from the file. Minutes later a kind looking man with grey hair and beard came in. He briefly looked at Merle and his eyebrows shot up. “Are you Daryl Dixon?” he asked. Merle shook his head curtly. “Nah, I’m his brother.” The man looked at him steadily, taking in the split knuckles and biker clothes. Merle bristled. “I can pay,” he said curtly, realizing that the old man had caught him thinking that he’s put down the minimum and leave the rest of the bill for Daryl. Hershel nodded and looked at Scout who was still full of quills. “OK pup,” Hershel said with resignation. “I can’t promise that this will be pleasant.” Then he turned towards the office to yell, “Maggie I need pliers and someone to assist.” Maggie’s voice floated through the open door, “I’m cleaning cages, have Beth do it.” Hershel patiently waited because he knew Beth had heard and would come running because she always wanted to help. The blonde 18-year old bustled into the room with a couple of pairs of pliers and a bright smile. “I brought two sizes,” she said cheerfully then she turned to the dog and exclaimed, “Oh no poor Scout!” She ran to the dog’s side and the dog’s tail worked furiously, they obviously recognized each other. “What happened boy, huh, what happened?” cooed Beth, rubbing Scout’s shoulder soothingly. “I feel so bad for you, yes I feel bad. We’ll get you fixed up, oh my good boy.” Scout whined loudly in unison with Beth’s ministrations and his tail slapped on the table furiously as he lost control of his bladder. Pathetic thought Merle. Then the girl raised her head to look at him and Merle forgot all about the dog. Fuck me he thought when he took in the heart shaped face, full lips and slightly curly blonde hair that had pulled out of her long braid.

Beth’s smile illuminated her face as she looked at Merle. “Where’s Daryl?” she asked curiously. Merle mentally shook himself and tried not to look down her shirt with her Daddy standing right next to her. “Vacation,” he grunted. “Boy won a cruise. Be back Thursday.” Beth turned to get disinfectant and cotton balls and put them on the table. She giggled. “Well I only see him once a year when he comes in for shots, but I really can’t imagine Daryl sitting out on a ship sunbathing and playing shuffleboard. Are you his brother?” Hershel turned his back to them to grab some hemostats and Merle took the opportunity to lean into the table and flash her his second-best smile, he called it the Dixon special. “That I am Sugar, Merle Dixon,” he purred. Her deep blue eyes opened in shock when she met his predatory gaze then they sparkled and she smiled in surprise, blushing. Tight and ripe for the pickin’, thought Merle, holding her gaze. Hershel cleared his throat and she looked down. “Hold the dog Bethany,” he ordered. He looked at Merle. “You can wait in the waiting room Mr. Dixon.” Merle bobbed his head in assent and tried to catch another look at Beth but she kept her head down and focused on the dog.

Forty-five minutes and many yelps later Hershel opened the door. “You can come in Mr. Dixon,” he said. Merle entered to find Scout sitting up on the table, bandages on his upper chest. He was leaning into Beth with his raw face upturned to hers and his tail was wagging furiously. “Yes so brave,” she was saying in a singsong voice. “Such a good brave boy. Don’t tell anyone about that cookie I gave you!” Scout whined loudly and cuddled closer, licking her face as she giggled. She looked up at Merle as he entered. “He was such a good boy,” she said but Hershel began talking before Merle could reply. The directions included only soft food for one week because there were quills in his mouth. Keep disinfectant on the open sores on his head. Change the chest bandages in four days. And keep him inside so he stays clean. Merle humphed under his breath with the last order. Gotta share my space with that stink factory he thought.

Hershel nodded at Merle and told him that Beth would check him out, then left through the back door. He was audibly met by a cacophony of baying, barking and hissing from the kennels. Merle heard Maggie updating Hershel on cage cleaning then the door closed, leaving him and Beth in relative silence. Merle turned to look at the blonde. She was still holding Scout and looked at him curiously. “Can you put him on the floor?” she asked. “I’ll get your bill.” She scooted out the front door and Scout tried to follow her so she closed it behind her. Merle’a eyes followed her slim hips out the door then he looked at Scout. “Maybe you is good for sum’n,” he carped. Merle stood for ten minutes waiting, wondering if he could just grab the dog and escape out the front door without paying, but he decided getting another look at that girl was more important.

Beth re-entered the room with a plastic bag marked “Greene Veterinary Clinic” that had cartoons of horses, dogs and cats on it. She was smiling but seemed a little bit nervous. She went on the other side of the table and faced Merle. She tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear and looked up to find him leaning forward to put his elbows on the table and leaning in to meet her eyes. She flushed and cleared her throat, emptying the bag onto the table. “OK, I have some antibiotic salve and bandages for the bandage change, and I threw in some disinfectant samples and cotton balls in case you didn’t have any. He should come in for a recheck in four or five days just to make sure there’s no infection. There’s no charge for that. Also, he had ear mites, so you need to give him these drops twice per day for ten days. Massage it into the ear – he won’t like it but it will cure it.” She showed him each thing as she placed it into the bag. Her hands were long and slim, like artists hands, and they moved gracefully as she counted through the items. As she raised her eyes to meet his he leaned in a little closer. “And how much is this gonna cost me lil’ girl?” he asked. She stilled for a moment, locked into his eyes, but then slid a sheet of paper with the same logo at the top over the table. “Um,” she stuttered, “here’s the bill.” Never dropping his eyes from hers, Merle put his finger on the top of the paper and dragged it slowly to his side of the table. Come to daddy, he thought. He picked it up then looked down at it. “I got half now,” he said, throwing the cash he had found earlier onto the table. “Ma brother give ya the rest when he comes back.” Beth nodded mindlessly. “OK,” she said softly, biting her bottom lip. Merle leaned in slightly and wanted to burst out in laughter when he saw her raise her chin slightly, as if in anticipation for a kiss. He kept his expression deadly serious, his eyes boring into hers. “Purty necklace ya got there,” he rasped in his rough smokers voice. Beth’s eyes dipped and her hand went to the fake gold half-heart pendant. “Mind tellin’ me whose got other half?” Merle inquired, his eyes dropping to where the pendant hung above the V in her shirt. Beth nodded absently trying to remember her boyfriend’s name and said weakly, “Um, yeah, Jimmy”. Merle smiled widely. “Jimmy, huh? Must be a man of the world this Jimmy, ta have a purty girl like you.” He licked his lips slowly and gently grasped the pendant as if to get a better look. “How old is this Jimmy?” he drawled softly. His voice was hoarse, kind of gravelly, and Beth suddenly found herself short of breath knowing that he was looking at her chest. She felt like she didn’t have a shred of clothes on and she couldn’t picture Jimmy’s face at the moment. “Nineteen,” she whispered. Merle raised his eyes to her parted lips. “Nineteen huh? Still a little wet behind the ears if y’ask me. Tell me this lil’ girl, young Jimmy ever take ya on a motorcycle ride?” he asked, finally raising his eyes to hers. She shook her head faintly and answered, “No, I’ve never been on one.” He paused, holding her gaze. “Shame. Good girl like you oughta let her hair down. That is, before ya hand it all over ta Jimmy.” He grinned as he straightened and his bare arms flexed as he picked up Scout, who looked longingly at Beth over Merle’s broad shoulder as Merle hoisted him out the door. Beth stood at the table in a daze. That man was definitely twice her age and powerfully built, almost like a boxer. His face was weathered but fit his rugged jaw and piercing blue eyes. He bulged out of his worn black leather vest, black wifebeater and black jeans and he had black boots on too….she was pretty sure she had just met Satan. And he had pulled the breath right out of her lungs.

TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD

Three days later, Beth was working the front desk when she heard the roar of a motorcycle engine. When Merle walked in through the door she had to stop herself from bouncing on her toes. “Well hi Mr. Dixon,” she said courteously (as she had been taught). Merle smiled like a crocodile and sauntered to the desk. “Hey there lil’ miss,” he rumbled. Beth flushed and she looked at the ground momentarily, unable to hold his gaze. Merle waited until her eyes came up and then he held them. “Got the rest of the bill here. Thought I’d bring it on in,” he said in a gravelly voice that caused Beth to suddenly break into a sweat. Beth nodded unthinkingly then shook herself and settled the account. “Thank you,” she said and Merle’s magnetic eyes met hers. “Ain’t no thang,” he replied, pushing himself off of the counter. “Don’t forget to bring Scout in for a recheck,” she piped, her voice sounding high pitched to her own ears. Merle paused at the door. “Gotta work,” he grunted. He had asked his boss for an advance on this weeks’ pay just to come in to pay the bill today, he was hoping to get another good look at Beth. Beth nodded, knowing that the shorter hours clinic hours late in the week made it hard for people with day jobs to schedule. Her chin lifted as she returned his gaze. “Well if it helps tomorrow I can stop by and check him on my way to school,” she heard herself offer. Merle’s mouth dropped into a one sided half smile as he appraised her. “You do that sugar,” he said slowly then strode out the door to his bike while pulling out his sunglasses. He pulled the keys out of his pocket and revved up the bike a few times more than necessary. Man he loved the sound of them pipes. Like a fucking mating call he thought. He backed the bike out grim-faced and put it into gear then checked his mirror. He laughed to himself as he pulled out into traffic. Come to daddy sweet thang he said to himself when he saw the big blue eye and shock of blonde bangs peeking around the front door at him.

TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD

It had rained overnight and the summer air was uncharacteristically cool and fresh this morning. Beth drove to the address that Daryl had listed six months ago in the veterinary records. She pulled into a wooded piece of land off of the rural road that had a gravel driveway and a small house with a separate two-car garage. The yard was littered with tipped over lawn chairs, a beat up refrigerator and quite a few stray beer cans. She cleared her throat and made her way to the leaning porch, looking for signs of life. She didn’t see any so she timidly knocked on the door.

She heard a bark from inside and waited a few minutes for the door to open. Scout shot out and cowered around her ankles while she made a fuss over him. After a few minutes the dog darted into the yard to do his business then returned to Beth’s feet, hugging them with his body. Beth laughed and bent to stroke him when she heard a gruff voice from inside say, “You comin’ in or what?”. Beth straightened and said to Scout, “Well, let’s go on in then!” and Scout readily led the charge. Beth walked into the door to find herself in a 1970’s style kitchen with a battered linoleum floor and rust colored appliances. She smiled shyly at Merle who stood there in his work clothes. He had obviously just come out of the shower and his work shirt hung open to reveal a white wife beater underneath. He was drinking a cup of coffee and had obviously just worked his way through a couple of doughnuts because she saw that the box was in the garbage can. She looked at him shyly. “Hi,” she said. Merle slugged down the rest of his cup of coffee and grumbled, “Hey yaself.” Beth nodded, a bit put off, and turned her attention to Scout. She checked his face and chest, removing the bandages were inexpertly placed on his chest. She smiled to herself. Looks like he at least changed them she thought. She looked at Merle. “Daryl’s not here?” she asked. Merle laughed a little at that, leaning back against the countertop. “Nope, got caught in a storm and won’t be back for a couple days. Lucky bastard, stuck on a singles cruise surrounded by ass.” At this declaration Beth giggled and glanced between Merle and Scout. She looked in Scout’s ears and smelled them to see if the ear mite problem was resolving then spent a few minutes telling him what a good boy he was and sneaking him some treats out of her pocket. She did an unnecessary physical exam (which Scout thoroughly enjoyed) and finally realized that there was nothing else to keep her here. 

She stood up to face Merle, leaning back against the counter opposite to the one propping him. She cleared her throat. “He looks good, Mr. Dixon, you’ve taken really good care of him. His wounds are healing and his ear mites are gone….. you seem to have plenty of meds left.” She fell silent and her eyes dropped to the floor. After a few seconds she looked up to see him appraising her. She shrugged. “And I guess that's it,” she said, seemingly deflated. “Just wanted to check and make sure y'all were ok.’ Her hands fluttered nervously at her sides then she looked down at the ground awkwardly, biting her bottom lip. Here kitty kitty thought Merle as he pushed off of the counter and silently approached her. He stopped just in front of her, well into her personal space and stood silently until she looked up at him. Their faces were only inches apart. Fuck she smelled good. "Sure that's all you came for little girl?" he asked, his hoarse voice even more gravelly than usual. She was frozen, unable to look away from him. "Hmm?" he nudged, tilting his head slightly and leaning slightly inwards. He took in her dilated pupils and the pulse hammering in her throat as she lifted her head towards him in anticipation of a kiss. A grin flitted across his face and with painstaking slowness he circled the tip of her nose with his own nose then lightly brushed her lips with his slightly open mouth, keeping his eyes trained on hers. Beth could feel his breath in her mouth and her senses were overcome with his masculine smell - all sweat and motor oil and things she didn't recognize, a stark contrast to Jimmy's smell of soap and over applied body spray. Merle leaned in for another slight brush and he flicked his tongue into her mouth as he moved one hand around firmly squeeze her ass. Beth's body exploded with electricity and she was shocked to hear that she was making sounds she'd never made before. Whimpering. Merle moved forward so that the front of his body brushed hers and he felt her hands tentatively creep around his waist and up to his shoulders and hair. Beth marveled at how solid he was and that she was touching this powerful …..man. Merle’s tongue flicked inside of her mouth again and she started, emitting a loud gasp. He chuckled against her lips. “Yeah this is what you came for,” he said soothingly against her mouth and he waited for her mouth to capture his before he deepened his kiss. 

He warmed her up real good, taking his time and moving slowly. When he felt her nails trailing down his back he stepped up his game. He removed one hand off of her ass and gently pulled her ponytail to expose the tender skin of her neck to him. The skin was creamy and pale with blue veins coursing underneath. Slow now don't spook 'er. He lowered the scruff of his whiskers to scrape against her skin, reveling in her gasp of surprise then used his tongue to thoroughly trace the hollows along the side of her neck. Beth was shaking, helpless to the flurry of sensations that consumed her, then sharply inhaled when his practiced fingers plucked the erect nipple through her shirt. Beth sagged against him, her knees turning into water. He continued to kiss her slowly and tease her nipple, teaching her tongue how to dart and play with his. She seemed to be a very willing learner and he was getting off on her growing confidence and the curiosity of her fingers tracing his muscles. 

At this point Beth totally understood what it meant to be in heat. Warm rushes of liquid soaked her underwear and the ache in her nipples and between her legs was maddening. She wanted to touch his chest but he was too close so she dropped his hands hesitantly to his beltline. She wanted to feel his butt so bad but she chickened out and hung her thumbs in his belt loops. She knew she shouldn't be doing this but it felt so good just letting him dominate her. She closed her eyes and leaned back against the countertop and when his other hand plucked at the opposite hardened nipple she began to shake. Fine fuckin' titties and she’s beggin’ for more. Let's see how far church girl is ready to go today Merle thought. He pulled back slightly from her mouth and firmly pressed his hard on into her soft belly. Beth stiffened in surprise and instinctively pushed his hips away from hers. She was gasping and obviously was embarrassed by her knee jerk reaction to a real live penis. He studied her flushed face for a moment then grinned. "You messin' with a man now sugar," he admonished. Beth felt like she was burning up with a combination of want, shame and embarrassment. She was having a hard time catching her breath. "I can't...," she said. "We're not married." Merle kept his face close to hers and held her eyes. "No we ain't sugar,” he said, studying her face. This one’s panties were definitely in a wad. Time to let her do a little thinkin’ bout what she’s missin’. Merle abruptly stepped away from her and Beth was shaken by the sudden absence of him in her space. He crossed his thick arms across his chest and regarded her, making no effort to hide the sizeable bulge in his pants. “Guess you gonna hafta save all that foolin' around for ole Jimmy," he said. Her eyes darted around and found his face. "I'm sorry," she began to stutter. Merle interrupted her. "Prolly best for you to go on now," he said, bobbing his chin towards the door. She wanted to go back, for him to touch her some more - but she was the one who stopped it. Beth nodded uncertainly and slid off the counter, blindly grabbing her purse and walking out to her car. She started the car with shaking hands and when she got a mile down the road she pulled over to the side and sobbed with her forehead on the steering wheel, not having any idea what she was feeling right now.

Meanwhile Merle, still in the kitchen had unzipped his pants and was energetically beating off into a tissue. His cock swelled in his hands as he thought of the way those titties would bounce when he fucked her. Next time I’ll be tastin’ them titties he thought, and it pushed him over the edge. “Fuck yes lil girl,” he grunted as he shot his load. After he came he wadded up the tissue and threw it away, looking out the side door. Where her car had been parked there was now empty space. Merle walked outside and checked the sky, looks like fine weather to ride the bike into work. As he dug his keys out of his pants he laughed. He knew he wasn’t done with that little piece of heaven yet because as he had licked his way down her neck he looked – and she wasn't wearing that stupid necklace.


	5. Safe Harbour II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OK, second chapter based on the great story ‘Safe Harbour’ by UPSGirl88. Just what was Merle doing while Daryl and Carol were away on that cruise? I haven’t proofed, hopefully its ok.
> 
> I haven't figured out how to do italics on this site....

The Georgia heat steamed across the fields in waves and Beth sweated and stuck to her vinyl seat. She propped her boot on the dashboard and rolled the window all the way down in a futile attempt to get some air. This old junker truck that Jimmy got from his dad ran all right, but that was about it. Jimmy was so proud of it and wanted to go everywhere in it so she couldn’t deny him. Heck she didn’t even have a car of her own but she’d secretly way rather ride in air conditioning and power windows like in Maggie’s new Celica. But when Hershel got the call that the Schneider farm needed some more antibiotics for a shipping fever outbreak Jimmy jumped at the chance to go and Beth resignedly went with him.

As they cruised along the country roads she sang along with the mournful country songs of her dad’s era. Jimmy’s dad gave him the truck on the condition that only his old 8 tracks would be played in it. Her voice vibrated with those of Merle Haggard and Jim Reeves, she knew every song by heart after spending road time in this truck. It was the same music her dad played – songs about lovin’, leavin’, drinkin’ and heartache. Not that anyone in the house was allowed to do the drinkin’ part, she snorted to herself. But her Daddy had made himself clear on that, the Devil had bested him in that regard and no one else in the family was allowed to travel that path.

The heat had her a bit drowsy as she watched the fields and buildings file past. Jimmy was telling her something about cams and carburetors and fuel injection when the smoke started trickling in. Beth said distastefully, “Somebody’s burning tires out here.” Jimmy cursed at the ominous knocking emanating from the engine, then pulled over to the side of the shaded road as the truck coughed and died. He popped the button underneath the steering wheel then got out to raise the hood. Black smoke poured out and he backed away, blinded. Beth got out and slammed the door, backing away from the truck. “We’re going to have to get towed,” she said to Jimmy irritably. She knew that their trip to the Schneider farm was going to be an all day affair now. And on Saturday, her one day to goof off. Now that she was in community college she tried to devote her Sundays to worship and studying, and now it looked like her one fun day was shot.

Jimmy’s words were lost in the sounds of the engine sputtering as he turned the key and pumped the gas, producing even more black smoke and harsh metallic sounds. Great, thought Beth. It should only take a few hours for someone to find us out her in the sticks. And my phone is dead too. She backed away from the truck and stood in the middle of the road to get away from the heat and smell. Jimmy was flitting back and forth between the driver’s seat and the engine, talking to himself to figure out the problem. Beth sat in the shade on the opposite side of the road, leaned back against a tree and slid down sighing. It wasn’t more than a few minutes before she heard the low rumble of a motorcycle engine reverberating from the hillsides.

TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD

Beth stood up and put her hands on her hips, cursing her bad luck as Merle parked the rumbling Triumph behind Jimmy’s truck. She couldn’t tell if it was real or her imagination but it looked like a cruel smile momentarily twisted his lips as he looked her way. I’ve done everything to avoid that man for the last month, she thought. And now this. Well I’m not going to fall apart like I did last time. I have every right to be broken down on the road. We’ll just take his help and be on our way.

She haughtily walked to the front of the truck and could see the waves of heat rolling off of the exposed engine underneath the raised hood. She tried not to misstep because she could feel his eyes on her and it made her nervous. Finally she got around the corner and out of his line of sight so she could regroup for a moment. She breathed out a sigh of relief when she heard Merle talking to Jimmy in the drivers seat, then she heard the truck door open and heard Jimmy get out. Still conversing, Jimmy led Merle to the front of the truck. Beth casually put her hand on the down to lean her weight on the front of the truck so it looked like she was completely at ease with the situation, but instead put it right on a hot pipe. She shrieked in pain and flailed her hand as they both came around the corner. Jimmy stopped short. “You OK Beth?” he asked, surprised. Beth put her hand behind her back when Merle’s laser blue eyes met hers. “Um, fine,” she said, immediately hating how shaky her voice sounded. Merle appraised her for a second then nodded. “Miss Beth,” he said in greeting. Jimmy looked between them, surprised. “You know her?” he said to Merle. Merle’s eyes remained on Beth’s, which were stinging with unshed tears of pain. She jumped to answer. “Merle’s a client of my dad’s, Jimmy. Has a nice spaniel named Scout. Well, he and his brother do. Merle is a mechanic.” She finished lamely.

“Cool,” said Jimmy, clearly much less interested in the fact that Beth knew this stranger than the chance to show off his truck. He resumed his conversation with Merle, regaling him with random facts and figures about the truck and practically crawling into the engine to show him. Merle lit a cigarette and let Jimmy prattle, it didn’t take long to know this skinny fresh faced pup didn’t know shit about how an engine worked. Merle saw Beth’s obvious embarrassment at how dumb Jimmy sounded at the moment and he decided there weren’t no way Saint Beth woulda given anything up to this kid since Merle’d seen her last in his own house. Nope, she was still pure and he noted that she flushed at the memory of their last meeting when their eyes met over Jimmy’s back. ‘S been a while since ole Merle’s had some fun. Merle thought. She ain’t forgot that last little bit a sweet I gave her. He cleared his throat and drew his attention to the engine.

“You chromed the canooten valve?,” he asked Jimmy abruptly. Jimmy stopped talking and looked at him, sweat trickling through the peach fuzz on his face. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Beth’s mouth open sharply then close. Jimmy scratched under his cowboy hat. “Not lately,” he said, not wanting to show that he didn’t know what Merle was talking about. Merle took a drag on his cigarette and drawled, “On this particular model they tend ta stick if ya don’t chrome ‘em regular. I got one at the shop, I can throw it in there for ya at cost since ya in a bind.” Jimmy smiled in relief and said, “That would be great Merle, should I come with?” Merle shook his head solemnly. “Ya ever seen the explosion that can happen if ya don’t let that thing vent?” Jimmy shook his head sharply, looking slightly panicked. Merle took a last drag and expertly flicked his cigarette into the gravel. “Could take out the whole carburetor,” he said grimly. “Best you stand here and keep the door on that pipe open manually. I’ll get back fast as I can and install it.” He looked up at Beth who regarded him with narrowed eyes. “I need another set a hands ta test the polarity on the valve,” he said earnestly with an earnest smile. “Ya mind?”

Beth curled her lips into a rare frown as she readied to answer him but then smiled when Jimmy turned to look at her with concern. “Sure, of course,” she said sweetly and Jimmy nodded in relief. She and Merle walked back towards his bike and she could swear that his shoulders were shaking under his T-shirt and vest. When they were out of eyeshot her anger took over. “Merle Dixon!”, she hissed, slapping him on the arm and involuntarily yelping when her burned skin touch him. “You know there’s no such thing as a canooten valve. And that truck’s not going to blow up! This is cruel!”

Merle turned to her and bent his head close to hers. “Ya boy’s gonna learn that after today.” Beth glared at him and he laughed, “ Whatsa matter, don’t want ta spend a little time with yer old friend Merle? Ya gonna cash in on that motorcycle ride.” She looked uncomfortable and he could see a series of emotions flitting through her eyes, the most expressive eyes he’d ever seen. He grinned and stepped closer, lifting her chin with one finger. “Besides, I’m gonna put somethin’ on that burn ya tryin’ so bad ta hide. Nothin’ more…. unless ya want it.” Beth looked up at him and was momentarily mesmerized by the two days scruff on his face. It was mostly brown with a little gray and she fought the urge to nuzzle through it with her face. She straightened and lifted her chin. “OK,” she agreed. 

After he mounted the bike she climbed on behind him and he idled up to the front of the truck. Jimmy was standing there with his arm deep inside the engine, holding the imaginary valve open. He looked at Merle and shouted, “Hey, how often I have to do this?” Merle nodded as if he’d asked a very intuitive question and shouted back, “about every 30 seconds since ya engine’s in good shape.” Jimmy grinned with pride and Merle gunned the bike, accelerating smoothly down the road. Beth tipped her face between Merle shoulders and shook with laughter at Jimmy’s gullibility until she almost came off the back of the bike during a sharp turn. Merle growled at her and she tightened her grip around his waist, gripped him firmly with her knees and lost herself in the ride.

TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD

The battered sign for Bob’s auto swung in the wind when they pulled in. Bob had closed at noon but Merle had the keys. He and Beth came in through the garage bay and Merle closed the door behind him against the stifling heat. The garage was dirty with oil and grease but the benches were neat and the floor between the car lifts was swept. Most of the tools looked like they were in the appropriate place. Merle strode surely to a large tool cabinet and sifted through the drawers. After about ten minutes he swore and came up with an adjustable ring clamp. He walked behind Beth to consult a manual and grunted something about it being the right size.

He turned to look at Beth who was feeling a little light headed between the pain of her burn and the stifling hair inside the closed garage. “C’mon,” he said. “Office is air conditioned.” He led her through a short hallway to a cheap hollow core door with the word ‘Office’ written in black marker. When he opened it a blast of cool air followed and Beth sighed in relief. He motioned to the rolling office chair behind the desk and told her to sit there then he returned to the garage to find a couple more hose clamps and a few tools. Beth sat and drank a cool bottle of water from the small office refrigerator. She noticed a bathroom door and let herself in. After she used the toilet she stood up to clean her burn. She soaped it well in the cold water, trying to be tough about the pain. She looked up into the cracked and faded mirror and said, “Oh for God’s sake!” Her face was splattered from some kind of anonymous black muck that had blown out of Jimmy’s engine. She used the damp towel to get it the best she could and returned to the office.

She looked around curiously. There were five pairs of shop overalls hanging, one with the name of Bob embroidered on it, two of the others with the names ‘Merle’ and ‘Daryl’ written on them. There were stacks of papers laying about that represented some sort of accounting system, an outdated titty calendar that she eyed with distaste, and a battered trophy in the shape of a bare behind for ‘Asshole Boss of the Year’. A faded picture of a group of smiling kids in uniforms was labeled, ‘Bob’s Garage Junior League, 1991’. The rest of the room was set up a waiting area with two chairs and a table with worn magazines.

Merle came back in the room and packed the supplies in a plastic bag, rolling the parcel tight so it would fit in his saddlebag. She took the opportunity to study him while he worked. When he was bending over the truck she had tried unsuccessfully not to stare at the worn blue jeans that hugged his chiseled ass and the play of his muscles under his T-shirt. Now that she looked at the front of him she could see the muscles of his chest outlined by the worn cotton of his shirt. His sunglasses were pushed up on his head into his short curly brown hair. She hadn’t noticed it was curly before. She wondered what it felt like. 

With a start she realized that Merle was looking straight at her, his face set like stone. She shifted nervously. “Do you need help?” she asked. “No,” he replied. “Let me look at that hand.” She walked to his side of the desk and sat on it, extending her palm to him. He grasped her hand gently from underneath and tugged it closer to the light of the window. She winced and bit her lip to bite back any outward signs of pain. He studied it and swore under his breath then strode to the desk, rummaging in a large file drawer until he came up with a roll of gauze and a couple of containers. He returned to her and set them next to her. He worked wordlessly as he applied a topical antiseptic which Beth thought hurt like hell. Then he dabbed on an antibiotic/anesthetic ointment and softly blew on her palm. He raised his eyes to hers and noted the tear streaks down her face. “Better?” he asked, and she nodded, pressing her lips together. He wrapped and taped her hand and said dismissively, “Boy’s always burnin’ himself on mufflers so we keep this shit around.” She smiled when she realized he meant Daryl. She couldn’t imagine anyone else in the world having the authority to call him ‘boy.’

Merle noticed the smile and decided to make his move. She was still sitting on the desk so hee inched closer to her then flanked her hips with his hands, leaning his palms into the desk on which she sat. Time stood still for a moment and Beth’s heart rate skyrocketed. She could see the creases around his eyes and the slight twist in the bridge of his nose where it had surely been broken at least once. He was examining her face, taking her in slowly and wondering just how far he could get this little church girl to go. God damn, she had to be tight as a clam. And a nice comfortable desk right here….we’re in third base territory.

“Anything else on ya that needs my attention?’ he asked, his voice gravelly and low. Beth was hypnotized like a rat facing a snake. As if she were outside of her body, she felt her head nod faintly. Merle’s eyes darkened as he leaned even closer, his face almost touching hers. “Whatchyou want little girl?” Beth’s voice came out cracked and dry. “A hug,” she replied. Merle’s face moved to the side of hers, the bristles of his beard faintly brushing her cheek and causing her breathing to accelerate. “A hug.” He repeated. She nodded uncertainly and he moved back slightly so he faced her head on, their noses and lips a fraction of an inch apart. He held her eyes with his and slowly moved his hands from the desk to the tops of her thighs. He massaged her thighs casually with his thumbs then slowly pushed her knees apart so that he was standing in between her spread legs. He moved his lower body into the space so that the fronts of their bodies were touching. His eyes were half shaded as he looked into hers. How the fuck can they be violet? he thought briefly before he moved into her further, his cock jumping to full size at the contact with the crotch of her jeans. Beth gasped and trembled and he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her entire body up into him.

Beth moved her arms to his shoulders and grasped his back with her hands. She was overcome with sensation of his arms strong as steel around her, the softness of his short brown curls, the sound of his breathing in her ear and the intimacy of his hardness pressing into the most intimate part of her. He smelled of cigarettes, motor oil and the sun. Her face was in his chest and she could feel his muscles, and she wanted to feel his skin. She tried to talk but only whimpered and she mouthed the front of his T-shirt, at a loss for how to proceed. Merle clenched his teeth as she felt her kiss his chest. Fuck yes, it’s on he thought. Merle carefully pushed her backwards sweeping any hard objects on the desk out of the way with his hand. She weakly resisted when her back felt the surface of the desk beneath her.

Merle loomed over her, his hands drawing hers up over her head as his mouth dropped onto hers. He found her mouth open and wanting and he plunged his tongue into her sweetness. He could feel the battle raging within her and he came up for air to soothe her. She was breathing hard and her eyes were wide open and black as night. He smoothed the hair off of her forehead with one hand and said, “I just wanna make ya feel good. Ain’t gonna fuck ya, ain’t gonna do nothin’ you don’t want, y’hear?” Beth looked at him pleadingly and he brushed her lips again. “Hm?” he questioned, wanting her submission. Beth nodded and he pulled off his T-shirt and threw it to the side. She whimpered and he ordered, “Touch me.” Her long hands moved gracefully to palm his chest and then curiously up to his bulging neck. His top lip curled slightly with the pleasure of her halting touch and he moved his hands to the backs of her thighs, lifting them and ordering, “Put yer legs around me.” He felt her hesitate and said, “Go on now.” She shyly complied and he moved further onto her, making sure not to push into her too aggressively. “So fuckin’ sweet,” he muttered into her mouth. “That virgin pussy openin’ up for me. Any man ever touched this pussy?” Beth was shocked both at the language and frowned, ending the kiss. Merle regarded her and laughed, delighted. “Ya don’t like me talkin’ about your pussy, ya want me to pretend it aint there? That it aint pressed against me, soft and tight and wet, needin’ a man ta ride it til ya scream with pleasure?’ 

Beth stilled and struggled to control herself. This man and his awful mouth! How did she get into this situation? She didn’t even know about half of what he was talking about. He was studying her, the realization dawning on him as he smiled. “Come here,” he said, his hand in her hair, and he kissed her gently this time, stroking the side of her face. She relaxed and they kissed for a long time this way, her melting and never wanting to stop. He came up or air and said softly, “Ya ain’t never screamed with pleasure have ya? Ya don’t know how good I can make ya feel?” Beth’s emotions were going haywire and she worried that he was laughing at her. She flushed and a sob escaped her. Merle sternly said, “Look at me!” Beth obeyed shakily and he lowered his face back down to hers. “I ain’t gonna hurt ya,” he murmured. 

“I wanna feel ya against me,” he rasped, raising up and unbuttoning her shirt. Her hands grasped his wrists, ready to push him away if she became scared. He finished and opened her shirt, pausing to note the simple white lace bra she wore. Fuck, that made him even harder. He raised her arms over her head again so he could hover over the top of her and let her feel his weight. She had been lying with her eyes closed but at the feeling of his skin on hers she opened her eyes. He played around with kissing her open mouthed and open eyed, faintly brushing her lips until she raised her head to pursue him. Then he let her have his kiss nice and deep and felt her hands moving across his exposed skin and finally to his ass. He closed his eyes as her hands squeezed his ass, trying not to buck into her and broke the kiss when she squeezed it again. He grimaced as he fought not to thrust and dropped his forehead to her chest with a grunt. He caught his breath and came up for air to see her eyes full of wonder, deep as swimming pools, her breathing stilled. She squeezed him again and his head dropped to her chest again. “Fuck little girl,” he moaned, his breath releasing jaggedly. He had to get control and he ground his teeth.

Beth rode a small stab of pleasure as Merle pressed into her. She was entranced that she could make him tremble with a touch. She experimentally pulled his ass into her and he swore loudly not being able to stop himself from grinding into her. It hurt when he pressed really hard but before and after it felt so good, like nothing else. Her hands roamed his back and shoulders, feeling the sweat pooling on his skin and the rigidity of his muscles as he fought for control. Merle snarled and moved her hands above her head, taking away her power. She studied his face, panting and unknowing. He held her hands above her head with one hand and used the other to push the cups of her bra above her breasts. She stiffened and he started slowly, kissing between them and tracing patterns over her light belly with his fingers. When he came to her pale pink nipples he traced them with his tongue and sucked them softly one at a time until she writhed underneath him. He came up for air and kissed her roughly. “Anyone ever suck on them titties?” he growled and she whimpered, shaking her head no. She pushed her chest against him and whispered, “Please Merle.” He moved down again and sucked and pinched her nipples until she couldn’t think anymore. 

At this point he knew two things: one was that they needed to get back to Jimmy in good time and the other was that he was about to fuck the living daylights out of her. He never had any problem getting ass and the last thing he needed in life was a rape accusation from the chastest girl in the county. He raised up on his elbows, panting and kissed way down her belly (with a tongue flick to the navel) and he stopped at the zipper of her jeans. Beth was propped slightly on her elbows watching him. He brought his thumb down to the center of the hotness emanating from her jeans and he moved it in small circles until she closed her eyes and went slack jawed. That’s only the beginning of what ole Merle can do to you he thought. He stopped and she whined in protest. 

Knowing better but not being able to stop himself, he unzipped her pants and mouthed the patch of silky hair over the triangle of her pink panties. He’d never smelled anything like her and knew this was the last possible point he could stop. He caught his breath and looked up to see her blinking in amazement. He drew her unhurt hand down and said, “Feel yourself.” Beth did and her eyes widened. “Feel how ready your pussy is for my cock?” he asked and she nodded. He looked down at his bulge. He hated blue balls. Just because he couldn’t fuck her didn’t mean he couldn’t get off. He deftly unzipped his pants and pulled her hand out of her underwear, first licking off her fingers with moans of pleasure then placing them around his hot shaft. It only took a few pumps with the smell of her pussy in his nose and the taste in his mouth. He recovered to see Beth staring open mouthed at his shrinking cock in her hand. He wiped the cum off of her jeans with his T-shirt then tucked himself back in. “Next time you gonna cum,” he said, helping her sit up and get situated. “And I don’t have ta fuck ya to do it.” Beth nodded numbly and buttoned her shirt then turned to him but he was already gone. She felt so good and so high and so wanted and so guilty and so immoral and so ashamed that she couldn’t even speak. She needed to be held closely, to have kisses and admissions of love and private jokes to share. Instead Merle grabbed the supplies, ushered her out the door and onto the bike and drove her back to Jimmy’s truck. On the way to the garage he had responded to her little squeezes with small movements of his own, but on the way back Merle was impassive. 

They arrived to find Jimmy soaked with sweat, his hand on the fictional valve. He pulled his arm out and waved to them, wincing. When Merle turned the bike off Jimmy said, “every thirty seconds like ya said, and it’s cooling down nice.” Merle nodded curtly at him and replied. “You’ll make a good gearhead son.” Merle carried the supplies to the front of the truck then swore. He looked at Jimmy. “Can ya get my crescent wrench outta the bike?” Jimmy eagerly strode back to the bike and Merle laughed out loud. Beth looked at him hotly. “Merle!” she admonished. He quickly put the new ring clamp around the ripped coolant hose and straightened when Jimmy came back with the wrench. “Where’s the new valve?” Jimmy asked and Merle bent into the truck, tightening the hose and ring clamp. “Already installed it,” Merle replied. “I figured ya knew what one looked like, right?” Jimmy straightened up and nodded in agreement. “Oh yeah, lots of them,” Jimmy said and Beth rolled her eyes. How did she never notice how stupid Jimmy could be?

She looked up when Jimmy said her name. “What?” she asked. He said, “What happened to your hand?” The sound of a motorcycle engine blasted out all other sounds and Merle took off without acknowledging either teenager. Beth’s chin trembled and she felt herself coming apart. “If you’d stop looking at your stupid truck for ten minutes you’d know I burnt it!” she snapped, stalking to the passenger side and taking her seat. Jimmy got in the truck and started it up, smiling at his success. Once they got on the road he looked to the side to see Beth silently sobbing as she looked out the window. “Are you OK?” asked Jimmy and she replied, “No. It just hurts.”


	6. Together Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this based on the cut scene from the prison featuring Carol informing Merle that she'd cut his throat in his sleep if he messed with Daryl. I promise the next chapter will be funny to balance out this bittersweet one. Please please review me!

Together again

Daryl scowled at the ashes of the fire as he tamped them down with a stick. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. Carol. Is she alive? Where is she? He shook his head again. Stay alert jackass, ain’t gonna find her if you’re dead. He and Beth had been at this site for two days and it was time to move on. Daryl had done his best to deal with the company of an 18 year-old girl. That being said he had to admit that she had been doing well after the trauma of losing Hershel and the prison, she had her moments of weakness but Daryl had been quite surprised at her resilience overall. He often found her praying. It seemed that after she prayed she was calmer, more centered, and often smiled softly at the sky. Sometimes he had to shake her out of it to keep alert.

Until yesterday. She had taken a bar of soap down to the creek to wash and when she didn’t come back he went to look for her. He found her lying on the creek bed in her underthings, curled up on the cold wet rocks and crying hysterically. He hadn’t been able to calm her, he even slapped her as a last resort but to no avail. When her shrieks began to attract attention he shoved her limp body into her clothes and brought her back to the camp. After what seemed like forever she finally quieted and stared fixedly into space, not reacting to anything Daryl said or did. 

Now it was early morning and he stole a look at her. Still lying in the same position staring unblinkingly into space. What the fuck happened? he thought. He tried to talk to her but she didn’t react. He sighed and walked the perimeter, taking out a walker on the way. He was restless, they had to get out of this area soon. Find the others. Find his queen.

He returned to the camp surprised to see her standing next to a large tree. She had that dreamy look in her eyes as if she had just prayed and her face was peaceful, her pale skin in stark contrast to the bloody patches of scalp were she had torn clumps of her own hair out in grief. His eyes dropped to her hands, bloody from ripping her nails off clawing the rocks of the streambed. In them she clutched his gun close to her heart.

“What’cha doin’?” he asked, sidling cautiously towards her. She smiled at him. “Daryl. That’s close enough.” He stopped and regarded her. “Why don’t’cha give me the gun?” he asked softly. Beth shook her head gently. “No Daryl, thank you. I know what I’m doing.”

“Beth”, he started. “We gonna find ya sister and Judith. Ya gonna have ya family back.” Beth smiled at him calmly and shook her head. “No,” she whispered. “That hope is gone. My hope is gone. But yours isn’t Daryl. You’ll go on to find Carol. To love her. I’m saying goodbye to you because you deserve an explanation, you need to know that this is right. You need to let no one mourn me because this is right.”

“Beth ya talkin’ stupid. This is stupid. We could find them tomorrow for all ya know.” Beth shook her head and said gently, “Even so Daryl. This is right for me. If you find them tell them this was right for me and tell them why.” He scowled at her. Was she fuckin’ nuts?

Beth smiled fondly at his confusion. “He was so awful when he first came to the group,” she started. “So angry, so empty, hating everyone and everything except you. Those first couple of days I was sure he was the devil himself. I was the one who brought him his food. Did you know that?”

Daryl looked at her incredulously. “Merle?” he asked. She smiled in joy at the sound of his name. “He looked at me like a starving dog would look at a steak. He said things to me that were so filthy that I would just freeze, I didn’t even know what half the words meant. I was scared to death of him. Then Andrea came callin’ and you all let him out of his cell. I could feel his eyes burning me when I sang in the common room. He was leaning with his back against the wall. I’ll never forget how he looked at me that night. I knew I was in love for the first time and with the hardest man possible.”

Daryl momentarily forgot that she was holding the gun and he stepped forward to point his finger at her. “He fuckin’ touch you?” he seethed. Beth raised the gun to stop his progress then giggled and blushed. “Not at first,” she whispered. “Not that he didn’t try every second of the day and night.” Daryl growled in anger. Fucking Merle, he’d try to seduce the Virgin Mary herself.

“But then something changed. One day he didn’t bother me and….I missed him. I found him on the roof smoking a cigarette. He wasn’t brash. He was quiet. Almost seemed hurt. I sat with him to keep him company. Eventually he told me that Carol had threatened him. She was protecting you from him.” Daryl swallowed the lump in his throat, he had overheard that conversation. He felt a stab of pain at the memory. He missed Merle so much.

Beth shook herself from the recollection and raised her eyes back to his. “He was hurt, he had finally realized that he had harmed you more than he had ever helped you. He looked so worn, almost defeated. I knelt between his legs and stroked his face, trying to absorb his pain. He was so gentle Daryl and he made me feel so good. Every day and night when we could escape he made love to me, did things I hadn’t even dreamt about. He called me his ‘lil bit a sweet’. He made me so happy Daryl.” 

Daryl’s breath was ragged in his chest. He had been so wrapped up in hating Merle and loving Carol and thinking about the governor he didn’t even see what had been happening under everyone’s noses. His eyes pierced Beth’s and she saw the pain and understood. She nodded. “The last night,” she whispered. “I knew something was off. He must have made the decision that he was going. To do what he thought he had to do.”

Tears finally dripped down Beth’s face. “He just held me for a long time. Told me he was going to get us a farm, that we’d have horses and crops. That he was going to rig his bike so he could ride it one-handed and get me a leather jacket so I could ride with him. That he’d make me eat ice cream every day so I’d get big and fat. That he would build my daddy a church if he wanted it.” She spluttered a laugh through her tears. “When I said I wanted babies he said I was trying to tie him down.”

Daryl couldn’t help but smile. Merle had never committed to a woman for more than a night his whole life and then he finds himself a wife at the end of the world. Beth’s smile was pierced by a spasm of pain. “When he died that next day, I wanted to die myself. There was so much commotion at the prison that no one noticed that I was shattered. That a part of me died.”

Beth started to cry in earnest and she struggled to smile through her tears. “Only one thing Daryl. Only one thing kept me going after losing Merle, after losing my daddy and sister, after losing the prison.” Daryl looked at her with a plea in her eyes. “Don’t do this Beth,” he whispered hoarsely. Beth shook her head lovingly at him.

“Merle and I never used protection. This was my hope Daryl - that his life was growing inside me. That I would have a piece of him to love forever. I prayed every day. I knew that God would answer this one prayer, amongst all the other desperate prayers in this world. I knew that something as tenacious and powerful as Merle’s life would survive, to save me from this world.”

She shook her head sadly and carefully cocked the gun. Daryl twitched and she took a deep breath. “Yesterday I found out I wasn’t pregnant. There’s nothing of him Daryl. There’s nothing of him IN ME. There’s nothing of him on me. I’m so sorry but I know now that to be with him I have to follow him. Merle and I will be together forever.” She barked out a short laugh. “Once my daddy gets used to the idea,” she said.

Daryl’s eyes filled with tears. “Please Beth,” he pleaded. “We can talk about him. It’ll be like he’s here.” Beth shook her head and turned the barrel of the gun to her chin. “His whole life he loved you,” she said. “You’re strong. You’ll find Carol, you’ll have your babies. I’m not strong Daryl. I need him. We’ll be together with the babies we never had. You’ll see us soon enough, so will Maggie. I love you Daryl. You’ve been my brother-in-law all this time and you never knew it. But I did and I loved you. And Carol.”

And as Daryl Dixon leaped, Beth Greene pulled the trigger.

TWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD

Five years later

Carol stroked the infant’s sweet face and cooed at her as she nursed. At two weeks old this baby was more beautiful than the average baby, she had a delicate heart shaped face and huge blue eyes. It was hard to believe that the sweet little thing could have such a belligerent attitude but then again she was a Dixon. 

Daryl smiled and his greying scruff brushed over the baby’s head as he kissed her hairline. It astounded him that there had been happiness at the end of the world. He cleared his throat. “Still don’t think we oughta name ‘er Merle,” he groused. Carol looked up and smiled. “Merle can be a girl or a boy name,” she said. Daryl snorted. “Even this fucked up world don’t deserve two Merle Dixons.”

Carol laughed, “Well we don’t have to name her yet. Maybe we can use Bethany for her first name instead of her middle name. We could change Merle to Marla.” Daryl smiled as two year-old Theodore Dale grabbed his leg and started chewing on his pants. “How ‘bout we decide tomorrow?” he asked.


	7. The Pedicure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I needed a laugh one day, so I wrote this one.

THE PEDICURE

“Motherfucker!,” swore Merle as his foot tore through the end of his worn black sock. “My last fucking sock,” he exclaimed. He picked up an empty beer can and threw it at the wall, grunting with pain. Merle had wrecked his bike a couple weeks ago and broken both the bones in his right hand, leaving him in a cast from elbow to fingertips. A bar room fight last week had left him with a torn muscle in his lower back. The only way he could get pants and socks on was to dangle them in his left hand and hope he could push his right foot through without bending at the waist. He was coming off of a three-day binge and he was cranky as a rattlesnake - hung over, pissed off, and in pain. And where the fuck was Daryl?

“Where ya at boy?” yelled Merle. His usually raspy voice was even hoarser with alcohol dehydration. He listened for a reply then yelled again. “I need some of yer socks. And bring me some oxy.” Daryl emerged from his bedroom, shirtless, with an unlit cigarette between his lips. He looked at the torn sock on Merle’s foot and grimaced. “What the fuck Merle? When’s the last time ya cut yer nails? I ain’t givin you none of my socks just to get ‘em torn up.” Merle snarled in exasperation and replied, “Is that so? Ya fuckin’ countin’ yer socks now?” Daryl lit his cigarette then squinted through the smoke. He was hung over too and he was sick of taking care of Merle. “I ain’t counted them lately but I can tell you the number I’ll give your gnarly ass feet is zero. And you took all the oxy two days ago, you been too drunk to notice. All we got is aspirin.”

The two brothers glared at each other. Merle knew if he couldn’t even get socks on there was no way he could cut his own toenails. And he wasn’t going to wear his boots without socks He decided to switch tactics, trying his best to exude a little charm. “Fine then,” he said. “Why dontcha bring out them clippers, we’ll take care a’ my feet, and you can give me a pair of socks.” Daryl regarded Merle suspiciously. “What do you mean WE’LL take care of your feet?”, he asked slowly. Merle smiled innocuously and Daryl connected the dots. He coughed a puff of smoke with disgust. “I’m not touching yer fuckin’ feet,” he stated. “Not now, not ever. You can pay someone to do that shit, ain’t happening with me.” Merle looked at him icily. He had $20 in his pocket, overgrown toenails, and no socks. “Fine,” said Merle. “We’re goin’ ta town.”

TWDTWD TWDTWD TWDTWD TWDTWD TWDTWD TWDTWD TWDTWD

Two showers, a pot of coffee and a truck ride later the Dixons walked into the pink, green and white door. A set of small wind chimes signaled their presence and a petite woman wearing a maxi sundress in a palette of blue and green hues greeted them with a smile. She had close cropped silver hair and long silver earrings that twinkled when she smiled at them. “Hi,” she said. “Welcome to Nice Tips, Senoia’s newest nail salon and spa. “I’m the owner, my name is Carol. What can I help you gentlemen with?”

Daryl froze. She was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. He felt his face getting hot and he didn’t know what to do with his hands and feet. She tilted her head at him and smiled, and he noticed that her nose crinkled adorably. He was just beginning to mumble when Merle swaggered to the fore. Merle smiled down at Carol and checked her out from head to toe, then he poured on the charm. “Mornin’ miss,” he said. “We was wonderin’ if ya cut nails, you know, fer discerning gentlemen.” Carol nodded and smiled again. “Of course, it’s actually becoming much more popular with men. It’s $10 for a toenail trim, it comes with a warm foot soak in a recliner, a manual foot massage, and moisturizer. Should I prepare chairs for both of you?” 

Daryl stepped back in terror and Merle laughed. He held up his hurt arm and explained, “No miss, just for me. I can’t imagine anything more relaxin’ than gettin pampered by a beautiful lady like yaself. The boy here is just my driver.” Carol smiled again at Daryl, pointedly ignoring Merle’s advance, and called for Maggie in the back room. A harried looking brunette emerged, wiping her hands on a towel. She took one look at Merle and Daryl in their black leather, and rolled her eyes. “We’re packed back there,” she said to Carol with obvious distaste. “Maybe they should come back tomorrow.” Her body language made it very clear that she wanted nothing to do with ‘servicing’ either of these two rednecks. Carol looked at her firmly and said, “I’m sure Mr......”, then looked uncertainly at Merle. Merle looked coolly at Maggie and said, “Dixon. Merle Dixon.” Carol smiled and said firmly, looking Maggie in the eye, “I’m sure Mr. Dixon won’t mind waiting in the massage chair until a footbath opens up. Perhaps he’d like a coffee and a magazine.” Maggie sighed in displeasure then pasted a fake smile on her face as she motioned Merle towards the back. “Fine,” she said as Merle strode past her. “You may have to wait a while.” 

Carol turned back to appraise Daryl who looked significantly more nervous with Merle absent. “Please,” she said. “Sit down here in the waiting area, right next to the coffee pot. Help yourself, and if you need the bathroom you just come on back. You don’t need to ask.” Daryl nodded his head, noting the creamy skin dotted with freckles on her shoulders, then clumsily sat down.

TWDTWD TWDTWD TWDTWD TWDTWD TWDTWD TWDTWD TWDTWD

Daryl had to pee. He’d burned through the pot of coffee waiting for Merle and he had read everything in the waiting area, including the sign that had taped to it the first dollar spent in Nice Tips Nail Salon and Spa. He read in a pamphlet that Carol Peletier had opened the business after divorcing an abusive husband and that a portion of her profits were donated to a local woman’s shelter. He remembered his own abused mom and wondered if she could have gotten away from his dad if she could have done something like this. He doubted it, she had been to far gone with alcohol by the time she died. One thing was for sure - he wanted to throttle the son of a bitch who could have ever struck anyone as beautiful as Carol Peletier.

His need to pee was urgent now and he wanted to run outside to whiz in the parking lot but didn’t want to get caught. So he stood up, walked uncertainly to the curtain and into the spa. He looked frantically past hordes of gabbing women and God knows what kind of equipment to find the bathroom. When he spotted the door he walked quickly to it without making eye contact, used the toilet, then bolted out of the bathroom towards the waiting area. All he had to do was navigate to the curtain and he was home free.......then it happened.

“Scuse me” he mumbled when he inadvertently bumped into an occupied reclining chair. The large woman in the chair was clad in a white robe, she had a white towel wrapped around her head, white cream all over her face, and cucumber slices over her eyes. Soft snores were emanating from under the face cream. Daryl moved carefully around the foot of the chair to avoid further contact and hazarded another glance at the sleeping form. Jesus, those are the ugliest fucking feet I’ve ever seen on a woman, he thought to himself. Then in shock he gaped at the sleeping form. “Merle?!”, he croaked incredulously. Merle’s snore ended in an abrupt snort and Daryl was distracted by the presence of a young, impossibly perky blonde moving into his space. 

“Hi, you must be Daryl” she said. “I’m Beth. I’m training for my aesthetician license and your brother is helping me. He said you wouldn’t mind if it takes an extra half hour or so, and you don’t have to worry, it’s all free!”. Daryl stared at the 20-year old, momentarily tongue-tied. She had large blue eyes set in a heart shaped face and looked about college age – and as wholesome and innocent as the day she was born. Merle will eat this one alive, he thought in panic. She excitedly brushed past him to lay out an assortment of crèmes, oils and lotions on the table nearest the chair, humming as she organized them by whatever the fuck use they had. Daryl sidled awkwardly not knowing what to do and was saved again from mortification by the owner, Carol was her name?, appearing at his elbow. He was met with sky blue eyes that perfectly offset the cropped salt and pepper hair that curled slightly at the ends. The image of a pixie popped into his brain, and he wanted to kick his own ass for thinking about pixies. She smiled at him and strangely he felt calmed. “Do you think you could look at my washing machine in the back?” she asked. “It went on a rampage in my utility room last night and I’m worried now that the hoses are pulling out of the wall. I can’t get any service people in until Monday.” Daryl hurriedly nodded his assent – anything to get away from this foreign environment! - and followed her into back, trying his best to not visibly check out her ass. 

TWDTWD TWDTWD TWDTWD TWDTWD TWDTWD TWDTWD TWDTWD

Beth gently wiped the shea oil beard softener from Merle’s face and carefully removed the cucumber slices from his eyes. She was met with a steely blue gaze and she smiled. “How is that feeling Mr. Dixon?,” she asked, and Merle smiled back. “Well little miss that was the most relaxin’ nap I’ve had in a while, he answered, “and I think yous right, that shea oil is soothing my beard follicles just like ya said. But I sure wish ya’d call me Merle.” Beth squealed and said, “I just knew it! And the cucumber freshened the circles under your eyes right up! And it looks like Maggie’s still busy so we have time....but Merle, I’m worried about your pores closing up, so I’m going to get the steamer and astringent spray, then I’ll work on your eyebrows a little bit before your face massage. Well, that is if you don’t mind me practicing on you.” Merle smiled like an alligator and purred, “Why Miss Beth, I’m happy to help ya any way I can, you just go right ahead now and see if you can purty up a rough ole piece of work like me.” Beth giggled and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear before stealing a glance at Merle. “Well I don’t think that will be too hard,” she confided before jumping up to get her things, and Merle leered after her. Don’t like it when ya go but I sure love watchin’ you leave he thought.

In the utility room Daryl had the back off of the washing machine and was swearing as he reinstalled the drive belt. Carol stood silently next to him, handing him tools. He was amazed at how easily this repair job had gone, usually if Merle was helping him he ended up doing all the work himself, but Carol seemed to know which tool to hand him before he even said it, and even helped hold the corner of the machine up to get it leveled. He tested out the final adjustments and grunted in approval, then began to screw the back of the machine back on. “Ya good with tools,” he acknowledged. She had been silent throughout but had seemed very comfortable that way. He liked that she didn’t think she had to talk all the time to fill the void. “I helped my dad a lot when I was young,” she said. “He always told me I shouldn’t have to rely on a man to get basic repairs done.” Daryl glanced at her, she was smiling but her eyes had a faraway sad look. “He sounds like a good dad,” he grunted. Carol awoke from her reverie and nodded. “He was,” she said. “You remind me a little bit of him. Quiet. Focused. Thoughtful.” Daryl looked up at her and they shared a long look. Carol cleared her throat and said, “Thank you so much for helping me, the least I can do is comp your brother for his trim today. And maybe I could give you a gift certificate for your...wife or girlfriend?” Daryl looked down and cleared his throat, clearly embarrassed. He picked up the tools clumsily and handed them to her, then moved to the front of the machine and shoved it back into place. “Aint married or nothin’”, he said uncomfortably and she smiled. “Well,” she said lightly. “Maybe things will change.” He looked at her in surprise and she walked out, her ass swaying seductively in blue, green and silver.

TWDTWD TWDTWD TWDTWD TWDTWD TWDTWD TWDTWD TWDTWD

“No,” Beth laughed in delight, pursing her lips in an exaggerated fashion. “Like this!” Merle pushed his lips out and she applied the herbal lip mask. “You have to keep it on for two minutes,” she said, trying not to laugh at the biker who now had fluorescent green lips. “I look like a faggot?” asked Merle suspiciously and she kept her face straight. “No, you look like a gentleman who cares about his lip hydration. The ladies will love it.” The timer went off and she carefully dabbed the lip mask off. Merle inclined his head toward her and gazed at her steadily as he replied, “Little Girl, aint nothin’ about ole Merle that the ladies don’t love.” Beth’s mouth opened in shock and she exhaled in surprise. “Um, I just have to get...your um.....your tea tree scalp stuff, um treatment...I’ll be right back...” 

Merle chuckled as he watched Beth’s retreating figure then he started abruptly when a stony faced Maggie strode into his field of vision. She was holding a dremel tool in her hand and as she approached she sharply pulled the lever on his footrest so his bare feet dropped to the floor with a thump. “Time for your trim,” she said darkly as she switched on the rotary blade, and Merle’s surprised howls of pain were drowned out by the grinding of metal on flesh.

TWDTWD TWDTWD TWDTWD TWDTWD TWDTWD TWDTWD TWDTWD

Merle sauntered into the waiting area and Daryl did a double take. Merle’s teeth gleamed white against a perfectly groomed five o’clock shadow. His short curly hair shone against his freshly massaged scalp and his steely blue eyes were shadowed by perfectly manicured eyebrows. His skin actually glowed. He looked like a fucking movie star. Beth followed him holding a plastic bag full of grooming product samples and was reciting a long list of instructions. “.....and don’t forget the tea tree oil scalp emollient every seven to ten days,” she continued, handing him the bag. A small bottle rolled out of the bag and Beth chased it down in front of Merle. “Got it,” she said triumphantly, stuffing it back in the bag with a smile. “You don’t want to forget your sandalwood and walnut shell facial mask.” Merle thanked her then looked seriously into her eyes. “I do have a concern, maybe you can put my mind at rest.” Beth nodded and said, “Of course, Merle, anything I can do!” Merle grunted softly and leaned in closer, giving her the Dixon bedroom stare. “I heard them tea tree allergies can be real dangerous, what if I was to suffer one a them and I was all alone. Not sure I’d know what to do.” Beth looked at him with huge eyes, she had never thought of that. She was so concerned didn’t hear Daryl’s snort behind her. Merle’s eyes searched her face, then her neckline, where a demure white satin camisole covered what promised to be a perky set of assets. Way too young for me but goddamn this feels good, he thought. “Well,” continued Merle, “I think I’d feel better if I had your number, you know, in case one a them allergies hits on a Saturday night or something.” “Oh, Merle, you’re right,” she agreed, “I’ll go write it on a business card right now!” and she scurried off to get one of the new business cards she had just had printed last week.

Merle laughed so hard that he started coughing while Daryl berated him in hushed tones about acting his age. They both straightened up when Carol came out. “No charge for today gentlemen,” she said cheerfully, and she walked to Daryl, holding out her hand. Daryl held his out and shook it, not wanting to let it go but knowing he had to. She looked him in the eye and he blushed, looking down at the floor. Meanwhile Beth danced out from behind the curtain and handed a business card to Merle. “C’mon,” said Daryl grumpily, pushing past him to the door, and as they filed behind her Beth suddenly jumped and squealed, then blushed furiously. That hand’s feelin’ better already thought Merle cheerfully as the warm Georgia sun hit his face.

They got in the truck, Daryl scowling and Merle grinning like a fool. Merle slammed the door shut and Daryl sniffed the air. “Ya smell like a fuckin orchard Merle”, he growled. Merle appraised him haughtily. “Ya ought ta try it little brother, might finally get ya a piece a ass.” “Yeah,” mumbled Daryl, lost in thought as he backed up the truck. “Maybe.”


	8. Nurse Beth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please leave reviews/comments, it really helps to motivate me!!!

Nurse Beth

Merle Dixon was a black hearted, misogynistic, racist, pig headed, misanthropic asshole on a good day. Today was not a good day.

He had survived the governor’s gunshot. Barely. The bullet had shattered two ribs and penetrated a lung and it was a miracle that Hershel was able to save him. The first week he had spent in a stupor on pain medication. That had been the easy part. Then they ran out. Merle, you can’t resume activity for at least another two weeks. Hershel’s words echoed in his head. Between Daryl and Beth and a lot of books from the prison library they had chiseled out another week without major incident. Now they had another seven days to go and Merle was meaner than a rattlesnake with a splinter.

He hated that he needed help sitting up. He hated that he needed help standing up. He hated that he could hardly make it to the bathroom with help. He hated that he got out of breath just eating. He hated that he wasn’t contributing. He hated that people were telling him to take it easy. He hated that he couldn’t shower. He hated hearing the baby cry, hearing women cry, hearing people talk in hushed tones near his door and he really hated hearing people having sex. “Can’t ya just fuckin’ blow him? Have ta hear that shit?” he bellowed late one night when he heard Maggie’s low moan. 

“Merle Dixon, hush up!” shushed Beth who was in the bunk opposite. She refused to leave his side the first two weeks but now she was thinking of getting as far away from him as she could. He had just been…..nasty! And there was no room for that in Beth’s world. When he had first arrived at the prison the attraction was instantaneous. They tried to keep relationship a secret- until they were caught in flagrante delicto in the motor pool one fine summer evening. She knew she loved him. He had never said it out loud but she knew he loved her. She figured that HE just might not know it yet. And then he had to go do that stupid noble thing that almost got him killed. Her eyes filled with tears at the memory of his limp body lying in the back of the prison van.

Merle was glaring at her. First she’s telling him to shut up then she’s cryin’ and looking at him all pie eyed. He loved her more than anything or anyone in his whole life, but he damned sure wasn’t going to be hushed. “Whadyou say ta me?” he asked in a menacing whisper. Beth looked him in the eye and said, “I said hush Merle. Everyone admires what you did and everyone is sad that you’re laid up but they’re tired of you being a noodge. All of us, you included are just going to have to grin and bear it.”

Merle’s eyes snapped from across the room. “Well I’ll tell you what sister. Anybody, you included, that thinks I’m bein’ a noodge CAN GO FUCK THEMSELVES!” he snarled. Beth’s mouth dropped open and Merle saw the flash of hurt cross her face. He had talked like that about to people before but he had never talked like that in reference to her. Her chin trembled as she looked at him. “All right Merle. I’ll take your advice into consideration,” she said softly. She turned out the lantern and turned her back to him, pulling the blanket up to her shoulders. She sniffed the tears back and closed her eyes. She needed to be centered to do this.

Merle glared at Beth’s back. He really wanted to fight, to hate but she refused. “Fine,” he snarled, yanking his blanket up and snorting in pain as his stitches pulled. He switched his glare to the ceiling above him. God he hated that fucking ceiling. He hated this bed, this cell, this whole fucking prison. When he was able to walk he’d walk right out that fucking gate.

He heard her shifting under the covers and frowned at nothing in particular. Then he heard a soft moan from the other side of the room. Moanin in her sleep, he thought. Must be thinkin’ of ole Merle. The rustling became louder and he turned his head to look. She had stripped off her tank top and boxers and was lying nude on top of the blanket. Her hands were pinching her nipples and her pert little ass was rubbing on the rough blanket. Fuck, he thought. Don’t want nobody walking by and seein’ what’s mine, he thought as he remembered the blankets they used for privacy were not up right now. Beth’s graceful hand trailed down her stomach and he heard the soft smacking sound of her fingers running along her wet slit. 

“Little girl,” he hissed. “Wake up.” Beth’s wet fingers came to her mouth and she sucked them. “I’m awake,” she whispered. “I’m just doing what you told me.” And with that she brought both hands down to her pussy and worked it until she twitched and moaned. Merle was looking at her in wonder and rage, his cock was throbbing against his belly. Jesus he could fucking smell her. Beth smiled without looking at him, stretched luxuriously and got under the blanket. “Night baby,’ she said.

TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD

Beth smiled as she handed bowls of breakfast out. She felt so much more relaxed now that she’d rubbed one out. She didn’t realize how much she missed Merle’s attentions. She frowned. If she missed him that much……she thought about how much he must be missing her and how he was hurt and couldn’t do much of anything but watch. Her tender heart broke a little for him. She loved him so much. She was going to do something extra special today for her brave soldier.

“Hey big man,” she smiled as she entered the cell with a bowl of hot oatmeal and a cup of coffee. She had stolen some rationed sugar and given his cereal a generous dousing and she had given him extra evaporated milk. Merle’s eyes narrowed and face became icy. “Come ta kick me in the face?” he asked pointedly. “Nope,” she said cheerfully as she helped him sit up. “I brought your breakfast then I’m going to check your bandages. I’ve got some things that might keep you busy til I’m done with Judith this morning then you get a surprise.” Merle was already inhaling the oatmeal and between bites he muttered something that sounded like ‘hand grenade’.

When he was done she took his dishes then checked his bandages. She shook her head in wonder. The antibiotics Daryl had risked his life for had been dangerously strong but were apparently working. She smiled and wrapped Merle back up involuntarily pausing as she looked longingly at his nipple. She sighed. That would be for later. 

She set him up with a fresh book and with a knife sharpener and some knives to keep him busy. She kissed him on the corner of his mouth but his lips didn’t move and he stared resolutely at the wall as she left.

It took her a while to assemble everything after Judith went down. Luckily Merle had taken a nap after lunch and was starting to wake up. Daryl helped him to the bathroom and with urging from Beth helped Merle to shave, brush his teeth and shampoo his hair. She knew he’d feel better if he was cleaned up. Daryl brought him to the kitchen and Carol cut Merle’s hair, something else that Beth knew had also been bothering him. He hated his curls and preferred to keep his hair military short.

When Carol and Daryl got him back to the cell he saw that Beth had hung privacy blankets all around. He wouldn’t admit to being tired but there was some strain around his eyes and he grimaced when they sat him on his bunk. Carol patted him on the arm as they left. “I hear you have a surprise,” she said mischievously as she left. Merle snorted and leaned back against the wall, closing his eyes.

A few minutes later Beth entered looking impossibly cheerful. She was carrying clean clothes that she put down on her bunk. Underneath she had held a clipboard and was consulting it. “Hello Mr. Dixon,” she said briskly. “My name is Beth and I’m your nurse today. I see a sponge bath is in order.” Merle opened his eyes and looked at her in surprise. She was wearing a pair of scrubs that she found in the infirmary and a broken stethoscope hung around her neck. The stick part of a lollipop suck out from one of her front pockets. “If you’re a good patient,” she said pulling the lollipop out, “you’ll get a treat. Do you think you’re up for a treat today Mr. Dixon?”

“The fuck?” asked Merle. Beth frowned. “This is a Christian hospital Mr. Dixon. I’ll have to ask you to refrain from profanity.” Merle sucked on his teeth. “That right?” he drawled. “Guess I never been here before. Ya might have ta show me the ropes.” Beth wrote something on her clipboard and smiled. “That’s exactly what I’m here for Mr. Dixon.” She busied herself with the bucket of hot soapy water that Carol had placed inside the door. “We’ll start with your neck and back.” She carefully helped him out of his wifebeater and cargo pants and put them in the laundry pile.

Beth gently situated him so he sat on the long edge of the bed and she carefully climbed behind him with a cloth soaked in the water. She helped support him as she rubbed firm circles into the base of his skull, behind his ears and down the column of his neck. He dropped his head to the front and the tension slowly leaked out of his shoulders with her firm strokes. She knew his neck was stiff from craning his head to see while he was lying down so she paid extra attention to the base of his neck and his shoulders. She worked her way down his muscular trunk to the small of his back where a faint patch of hair peeked out from his boxers.

She set the cloth aside and pressed her chest against him, softly kissing the breadth of his shoulders. “Thought this was a Christian hospital,” he quietly rasped. She ran her hands briefly up and down his back. “I’m helping you dry. I learned it in nursing school,” she said softly. 

She carefully climbed out from behind him. He lazily regarded her from under half lidded eyes. “Now the front,” she said with a smile. “I’ll need you to lie back.” He straightened and she helped him to lie back against the pillows. “I’ll change your bedding and clothes when we’re done with this,” she said reassuringly.

She sat near his shoulder and gently wiped his face and neck, brushing any stray hairs away from his hair cut. Then she started on his chest and shoulders, taking one arm at a time and thoroughly sudsing then rinsing everything that wasn’t bandaged. She massaged his left hand until his eyes closed and the hand relaxed then she clipped his nails with clippers she had in her pocket. She gingerly washed his stomach and sides marveling at how good he felt under her. She could feel the heat coming out of his boxers and she smiled. She rose and leaned forward, sucking one flat nipple sharply. Merle hissed and swore under his breath shuddering, his arm coming up to hold her head in place. 

She lifted her head to nip at the other and Merle groaned. “Just testing your reflexes Mr. Dixon, nothing to get nervous about.” She saw Merle smirk and she kissed the middle of his chest. She straightened and moved to his knees, perching on the side of the bed and scrubbed his feet and lower legs. She clipped his nails and used her fingers to rub the arches of his feet. She smiled when she heard his moan. “Learn that in school too Missy?” 

“I did,” she said innocently. “Do you like it? I’m practicing my techniques to stimulate circulation in different areas of the body. And my name is Beth, not Missy.” She looked down at her nametag. Ramirez. “Beth Ramirez,” she stated. Merle chuckled. “Didn’t figure ya fer no beaner, Beth” he rumbled. She laughed softly. “Many Latinos are quite fair, we don’t all have dark skin and eyes. Why you’d be surprised how light my nipples are. You know, if you ever saw them.” Beth heard Merle swallow hard and she tried not to laugh.

She made her way up his thighs being sure to soap and massage the fronts and the backs to sooth out any knots. He was unconsciously thrusting his hips with her strokes and she could see that the Dixon pride was at full mast. “I’m sorry Mr. Dixon,” she said. “But because of your….condition…..I’m going to have to remove your underwear to finish. I want to assure you that I’m a professional and there’s no need to be embarrassed.” Merle grunted. “Theys gonna pop off in a minute,” he grumbled.

She rose and helped pull him out of his boxers. She looked at her man lying on the bunk and was awed at his beauty. She wanted to sit on that pole but knew his injury couldn’t take it. Instead she gently leaned over him so that her overlarge scrub shirt gaped open at the neck. She nuzzled the soft skin in front of his ear and nipped the lobe and he turned to her, pulling her head into a long rough kiss. She came up panting and his eyes went to the naked breasts dangling under her scrub shirt. He pulled her shirt up and tugged her until she eased herself over him and he captured her breast in his greedy mouth. He groaned and kneaded the other breast in his hand. His mouth was driving her crazy, sucking and pulling and biting. She could feel herself soaking the scrub pants. 

She pulled herself away and looked into the eyes of a man that in different circumstances would have thrown her against the cell door and taken her standing up. She bent to kiss him, letting his mouth consume her and reveling in the feeling of his tongue demanding entry. This time it was she who was groaning. She wanted his tongue demanding entry to an entirely different place. 

“I have to finish your bath Mr. Dixon,” she corrected. She stood and in fluid movements removed the scrubs to reveal that she wasn’t wearing panties either. Her ponytail streamed over the front of her shoulder almost reaching her nipple on one side. Merle thought he’d never seen anything so fucking hot in his life. 

Beth sat alongside his hip and used the warm soapy water to clean his hips and the triangle of pubic hair that encircled his shaft, then firmly washed the shaft itself. She lovingly cleansed his balls, softly pulling on them and watching a bead of pre cum form on the purple tip of his cock. She firmly spread his legs and, kissing his inner thigh, worked a tighter and tighter circle around his asshole with the cloth. Merle was twitching and his hand snaked down to pump his cock as the tip of her finger finally gained entry. She pushed his hand away so she could capture his cock in her mouth as she slowly wiggled her finger against his prostate. 

Merle was uttering a soft stream of profanity and sweating as his hips jerked. “Mr. Dixon,” she admonished. “I’m going to have to hold you down.” At this Beth backed up and, as carefully as she could, straddled his face and bent forward to take his cock in her mouth again. She almost screamed when his tongue forced into her then attacked her clit. She could hardly concentrated on what she was doing because soon there was one finger, then two that were deep inside her touching that spot and she began to shake. She couldn’t collapse though, she would hurt him and that thought allowed her to attack him anew, working his ass and his balls with her hands as she worked the head of his cock. 

In seconds Merle tensed then roared as the orgasm ripped through him, bringing ecstasy then pain. As Beth milked him, humming, he finished her and greedily lapped the juices that flowed into his mouth as she shook and cried out. When Beth recovered she gingerly climbed off of the bed and sat near his shoulder stroking his hair. His eyes were closed and she knew he was gritting his teeth against the pain. “I’m so sorry baby,” she whispered, her eyes filling with tears. “I shouldn’t have, I hurt you.”

Merle shook his head. “Wouldnta missed that fer the world darlin’,” he said quietly. She stroked his hair until he relaxed in sleep and she got a clean pair of boxers on him and tucked the blanket in around him. She got her everyday clothes on and delivered the scrubs to the laundry room where Daryl was watching Carol scrub stains out of clothes. Beth smiled at the both of them and dumped the scrubs and Merle’s dirty clothes into the dirty laundry pile. She didn’t know that the couple had come in here to escape the escalating noise coming from the room where Merle was recovering.

Carol watched Beth’s back exit through the doorway then gave a knowing look at the laundry pile as she smiled. Daryl looked between the pile and Carol a few times then went over to investigate. He found Merle’s underwear and a pair of women’s scrubs with a sucker in the pocket. He peered through his long bangs at Carol then softly snorted. “Ya know,” he said as he resumed his place, the sucker now in his mouth. “That gunshot I got never did heal right. Bothers me alla time. I probably oughtta have it looked at, might be infected.” 

Carol rinsed the shirt she was holding then frowned at the stubborn stain that remained. “I’m sure Hershel has time,” she said distractedly. “Not Hershel,” said Daryl. “I was thinking more like a nurse instead of a doctor.” Carol’s lips quirked into a one sided smile. “That can probably happen Dixon,” she answered.


	9. Good Medicine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for Marie who asked for Caryl.

Good Medicine

 

Fuck my life, thought Daryl.

It was bad enough that Carol was on watch with Tyreese tonight. Even though Daryl trusted her he was jealous of Tyreese’s smooth demeanor with the ladies, something Daryl couldn’t accomplish if his life depended on it. But now Merle was well enough to climb the stairs and he and Beth were celebrating being back in their private room up on the perch.

“Heh heh heh,” Merle’s rasp filtered into Daryl’s cell. “Didn’t think I was that fast didya nursey?”

“Mr. Dixon, I’ve warned you before. I can’t have you touching me while I’m conducting an exam, it’s a violation of professional ethics. Now when you made the appointment you complained of a sore throat.”

Merle chuckled. “Take a look, I got a bigger problem now.”

“Oh my! Has it been like this a long time?”

“Most mah life sugar.”

Daryl groaned. Fuck. The naughty nurse. Daryl had enjoyed the hell out of the roleplay when Carol sprung it on him but Merle couldn’t seem to get enough of the shit with Beth. Pretty much everyone in the prison had a good appreciation for Merle’s love of sponge baths by now. 

“Mmmm, ya look a little flushed nursey. Maybe I oughta take yer temperature.” 

“Mr. Dixon, I can’t possibly fit that in my mouth!”

“Oh, I got a different technique girlie. Ya just climb on up there and let me do the work.” 

Daryl groaned and sandwiched his head between two thin pillows. This was going to last entirely too long. Soon Beth was giggling and Merle was encouraging her. Daryl heard the sound of Merle’s hand slapping Beth’s ass.

“There ya go, turn around there. Thought I saw a tick on ya, just makin’ sure ya clear.”

There was an indignant squeal from Beth. “Merle Dixon don’t you dare….”

“Just bein’ thorough now. Ain’t nothing in there. Ceptin mah finger.”

Daryl slammed both pillows down to his sides. “Fuck Merle, get it done already! Tryin’ ta sleep here!”

“Don’t mind my roommate there sugar. He was admitted with somethin’ seriously up his ass, appears ta be stuck sideways.”

There was a loaded silence followed by an eruption of muffled giggling and the sounds of flurried movement and whispering. There was relative silence for a few minutes and Daryl began to relax into sleep. His eyes popped open as new whispers floated in.  
“I can’t.”

“Yeah ya can, go on now.”

“He’ll hear.”

“I don’t give a fuck if the whole block hears.”

“Merle!”

“Couple weeks ago I was more dead than alive, would you have turned me down then?”

“No, Merle, I love you. That’s not fair.”

“All right then don’t get all doe eyed. Just remember how bad I needed a nurse then.”

“To wash your chest like this?”

“Mmmm yeah baby.” Merle grunted loudly, “FUCK, ya make me crazy when ya bite them. Suck that harder, damn ya learn fast.”

In their cell Beth came up for air and Merle pulled her up to kiss her roughly. She weaved her fingers into his short hair, rubbing her body against his slowly. They settled in together kissing deeply and uttering soft moans when they shifted against each other. Several doors down Daryl rose on his elbows suspiciously and listened. Silence. About fuckin’ time, he thought. 

He heard Merle’s bed creak a little and he listened again, but heard nothing. He leaned back on the pillows and closed his eyes, trying to think about nothing as his arms and legs relaxed. He felt his mouth open a little bit and some drool puddle down the side of his face but he didn’t care. He was almost there when he heard Beth’s breathless question. 

“Mr. Dixon, can you show me how you’ve been solving this problem on your own?”

“Yeah sugar, ya come help me out. Grab those gentle like, yeah that’s good. Now this with ya other hand…”

“Is it always this swollen and hot?”

“Yeah, wait til ya see what it does next.”

Daryl sat up. “FUCK Y’ALL. Merle, I hope ya dick fuckin’ falls off!” he yelled as he stomped out of the cell and down the stairs. He heard Merle’s voice floating down, “Ya have ta forgive my roommate, he ain’t had nobody ta help him with this technique till recently, makes him a little irritable.”

Daryl flipped the bird in their general direction as he stalked through the block and exited the prison. When he got up to the tower Carol and Tyreese turned to him in surprise. “Get the fuck out,” Daryl said to Tyreese. Tyreese looked at him questioningly. “What’s goin’ on man?” Daryl jerked his head at Tyreese and said, “Ya get a free night, go on.”

Tyreese gladly agreed and Carol looked at Daryl curiously. He smoked a cigarette with a surly expression and she laughed. “Naughty nurse again?” she asked. Daryl snorted out a plume of smoke. “I think Merle didn’t get enough attention as a baby or somethin’,” he growled. Carol smiled and kissed his cheek. “I’m on laundry tomorrow,” she grinned. “I’ll make sure that Beth can’t find her scrubs for a few weeks.” Daryl smiled and pulled her to him and they finished out their watch leaning into each other.

 

Please review, I’m really counting on some to keep me motivated! AG


	10. CARYL - Terminus (1 of 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's all CARYL folks.

Terminus Part I

“Are those people going to hurt my baby?” Carol asked Barbara with a worried expression. Barbara put her hand on Carol’s arm in a soothing motion. “No honey, they’re never going to get near her. You don’t worry about it. They can’t get out. You just go ahead and tend those beds, y’hear?” Carol gave Barbara a nervous smile and said, “Thanks. Sorry, I’m just jumpy I guess, it’s so hard to believe that my family is finally safe.” Barbara smiled at her in a motherly fashion. “Of course honey, everyone’s jumpy these days. But you’re safe at Terminus.”

Carol raised her hand to rest momentarily on Barbara’s arm in a gesture of thanks then moved off to the garden bed. It had been three weeks since she, Tyreese and Judith had arrived and as soon as the gates had locked behind them she and Tyreese had known that something wasn’t right. Luckily they were able to hold it together until they were given their own living space that first day. They talked softly in case the place was bugged. To survive this they needed to do some serious acting. Carol morphed back into the timid housewife that she had been so long ago and Tyreese put on a tough exterior, including visibly bristling at any man that looked at Carol. They explained to the Terminus people that Judith was a child from their previous group that they were raising together and was considered their natural child.

Neither Carol nor Tyreese were allowed to do guard duty because they were new and untested so Carol volunteered for garden duty and she worked industriously. Luckily she had always loved gardening and the beds were already significantly improved. She made sure to always act submissively and volunteered for extra duties to show them that she was a team player. Tyreese was put on general duties that required strength – digging new beds, moving things around the compound, working in the automobile shop, piling walkers for burning. The day he came from the slaughterhouse he walked calmly to their apartment, shut the door then ran to the bathroom and vomited profusely in the toilet. That was the day they learned that they were living with cannibals.

Carol kept the cowed housewife act going when she brought it up to Barbara. Several members of the Terminus group were called in to educate Tyreese and Carol on how Terminus was fed. Livestock animals were kept for everyday eating, but when ‘renegade’ humans were available they were considered a delicacy. Carol had cried and Tyreese had fumed and the Terminus group assured them that these were natural reactions that even some of them had had at first. They also assured them that all the meat they’d been served since arriving was from animals. Carol and Tyreese knew if they didn’t handle this right that they could end up on the grill, so they gave their word that they would try to open to the idea if the Terminus group could be patient with them. Gareth kindly told them that trying was all he could ask of them and everyone seemingly left the meeting happily. That night Carol and Tyreese skipped dinner, staring morosely at Judith who was happily eating strained peas and decorating the kitchen with them.

The day that Maggie and Glenn’s group arrived Carol almost broke their cover. She and Tyreese disappeared into their apartment unseen when the group came through the gate – this was the protocol that had been drilled into them when they were accepted as members. Newcomers entering the compound were not to know how many people lived there, it prevented them from mounting attacks. Carol and Tyreese watched in horror from their window as Maggie and Glenn’s group was seized and led out of their sight. It took everything they had to act normally after that and Carol almost referred to Maggie by name in front of Barbara one evening when she was tired and her guard was down. She stammered to cover her mistake and finally said, “Barbara….I can’t lie. That young girl, the pretty one. We’re not going to eat her are we? She could be my own daughter….she even looks like the daughter I lost. Maggie.”

“Oh hush now,” soothed Barbara. “The council hasn’t decided what they’ll do with them but it’s likely that we’ll keep one or two back for food. The youngest are the best, you’ll see. But don’t worry honey, the council will handle it and everything’s going to be wonderful for us here.” Carol felt the mask that she used when Lizzy killed Mika slip over her face. “Yes, you’re right. Of course you’re right. It just….well, thanks again for being patient.” Barbara had smiled widely at her before leaving. That night Carol dissolved on the bed holding Judith close. The younger the better? She looked at the sweet toddler and cried softly.

And now Rick’s group was trapped here….Carol had been in an outbuilding getting tools when she saw them talking to Barbara at the grill, then Rick pulled a gun and all hell broke loose. She heard the gunfire and she watched her friends being herded towards the train tracks. She knew that Tyreese would do his best to find where they were being held. She had to play it cool. When the dust settled she found Barbara and made herself visibly shake in fear. She thought of Lizzie so that tears would gather in her eyes. “Are those people going to hurt my baby?” she started.

TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD

“MotherFUCKERS best not mess with my baby or my wife Gareth. I get all you sayin’ about your ALTERNATIVE lifestyle here but nothin’ was said about wavin’ guns around and shit!” Tyreese’s shoulders were bunched and spittle was flying as he pointed in Gareth’s face. “We here for PEACE Gareth! We’re willin’ to have it on your terms but we were promised safety! Them homeboys was meanin’ BUSINESS and we don’t want that shit no more.” Tyreese was playing the upset husband beautifully. Carol dutifully shrank back, holding Judith close. “We’re just scared is all,” she said meekly. Tyreese turned to her and gave her the domineering husband ‘shut the fuck up woman’ glare.

“I ain’t scared a nothin’,” finished Tyreese. “They oughta be scared a ME!” Several men moved to flank Gareth protectively. Gareth waved them off and said soothingly, “I understand Tyreese but we have to remain calm. Sometimes people fail our screening process and we have to deal with them. It really doesn’t happen all that often, OK? I did promise you safety and I’m still promising it.” Tyreese backed off a bit and humphed. “Be different if you let us have guns,” he grumbled. Gareth laughed pleasantly. “You were allowed to keep your knives. If everyone had guns then what happened today would have escalated into a bad situation. Please, trust me on this. We haven’t lost a Terminus member yet to any newcomers.”

Tyreese nodded and backed up to Carol, putting his arm around her protectively. She smiled up at him then nodded at Gareth. “Thank you,” she said. “I feel better now. I have to admit, I’ve been leaving my knife in the apartment because I’ve felt so safe. When all that happened today and I was unarmed I guess I panicked. I realized I had forgotten about defending myself.” Tyreese pulled her closer and Gareth gently reprimanded her. “Carol, you have your knife for a reason. I need you to carry it, OK?” Carol nodded a little sheepishly through her tears and Tyreese growled at her.

“Speaking of knives,” brought up Barb. “We’re short in the kitchen this week, Brooke and Sylvia are sick. Carol, we need you to fill in.” Carol nodded meekly. Her brain was working furiously. This was her chance to find out just how many people lived at Terminus.

TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD

That night after Judith went down Tyreese and Carol got ready for bed. They had shared a whispered conversation in the bathroom while they flushed the toilet and ran the sink to drown out their voices. Tyreese told her that everyone was being held in a rail car on the tracks inside of the compound within view of the perimeter guards and roof snipers. She whispered to him that it was good that they were all in one place and he quietly agreed. He would check the layout further when he was sent back to that area.

Carol and Tyreese shared a bed for appearances but they couldn’t have been farther apart in spirit. This was an intensely personal time of the day for them, the time they looked forward to the most. It was their time to lose themselves in memory. As Tyreese settled back into bed he closed his eyes. Immediately Karen’s face was there smiling up at him with the sun shining through her hair. He smiled as he pictured her and remembered even their most random of conversations. He drifted off to sleep with the feel of her lips on his.

Carol stayed up to drink a cup of coffee at the table. The sight of the angel wings on the black vest had shaken her to her core. She was positive that Daryl was in Rick’s group even though she had only seen his back. She knew the way he moved, the way his shaggy brown hair fell. He was alive and he was here. The man who commandeered her dreams at night, the only man she had ever truly loved. She was relatively sure that he had felt the same way about her but was too emotionally crippled to act on it. She had loved him all the same. She thought he was gone forever.

She closed her eyes as waves of emotion began to rock her. The honey sound of his grumbly voice, the hardness of his blue eyes when he felt cornered, the easy way he walked and the smile he only gave Judith when he thought no one was looking. Carol’s face twisted as the sobs began to rock her. The memories were coming so fast that she couldn’t control them, couldn’t protect herself from the toll they were taking on her. She clutched her hair with both hands to keep herself from flying apart and she fought to keep her cries soundless while their most precious moments battered her. The night on top of the bus. The runs on the motorcycle. The laughs they shared after he returned with Merle. His grudging acceptance of her giving him a nickname. The nights he let her crawl into his bunk after nightmares had awoken her. Carol scrunched her face as hard as she could to get control. She had to think clearly. She had to save him.

The next day in the kitchens she was told to prepare vegetables for 56 people for lunch. She had her answer. She was also told to deliver food to the quarantined sick kitchen workers who she found had the same early symptoms as those that died in the prison from the violent strain of flu. She warned Tyreese and made sure they both had hand sanitizer on them at all times. She pulled Judith out of the communal daycare. She had a plan.

At dinner she pulled out the used tissues she had taken from Brooke and Sylvia’s garbage cans. Sylvia’s were already bloody and Carol knew that it wouldn’t be long before Sylvia died. She soaked them in a bowl of salad dressing and carefully squeezed them out, then used the liquid to dress the salad she prepared for the Terminus group. She tried not to think of the children that could be affected. She had to save her group.

TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD

In three days time over half the Terminus compound was sick with the flu, Gareth and Barbara were among them. Those left on the council were forced to cut the number of people on watch down by over half to pick up operations abandoned by the sick. The next day when people started dying Carol nodded to Tyreese. It was time to act.

She moved under cover of the night, slipping through the shadows of the buildings. Tyreese had disabled just enough lights to keep it dark for her. She made it to the car he described, cracked open the door and whispered Rick’s name.

TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD

Daryl pulled off another shirt layer and dropped it in his pile. It was stifling in the boxcar despite the vents being open. Most everyone wore whatever they owned in layers, consequently each person had their own pile of shed clothing in the boxcar. Some of the women were down to their bras. All the men were shirtless save Eugene and Daryl who had their own reasons for covering their bodies. The stench of dirty bodies combined with the latrine bucket was suffocating. At least their captors were providing them with fresh water and emptying the latrine bucket daily. They ate the packaged food that was thrown into the car. Daryl had noticed powdered milk packaging on the ground when he got into the car. He wondered if any of the kids from the prison were here. He wondered about Carol. He missed her more than he’d missed anyone in his life, his mom and Merle included. She was his best friend. His conscious. His only love. He gritted his teeth against the self-loathing thoughts. And what did you ever do about it? Never told her. Never kissed her. You knew she was in love with you and you threw it away, fucking coward.

He sat with his back against the wall, rhythmically bumping his head back into it. Just before the governor struck Rick said that Carol was gone. He looked at Rick who was using his trooper hat to fan Carl. Daryl cleared his throat.

“Why did Carol leave?”

TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD

Rick dropped his head between his knees. Daryl had hit him hard and for the last couple of hours Rick’s eye throbbed and his head ached. At least now that the sun was down they’d a cool breeze through the car. A small sliver of light cut through the boxcar and Rick thought his ears were playing tricks on him when he heard his name whispered. Everyone in the car stiffened and waited. Again he heard it, more insistent this time. “Rick! It’s Carol.” Daryl jumped up from his seated position and Rick moved to the door. He peeked out. “Carol?” he whispered incredulously. He could feel Daryl shuffle behind him. “Now, with me!” she whispered. “Fast!” They piled out and Carol gently fastened the door back into place, then she ushered them to stand in the shadows of the nearest building. When she looked them over she noticed that Rick had a very fresh shiner on one eye. Must have been a disagreement in the car and I can guess who the other party is, she thought.

It took a few minutes for the prisoners’ eyes to acclimate to the dim light. When Daryl could focus he saw Carol with her back to the wall, gun in hand, peering around the corner in front of them. She turned and their eyes locked. Her chest was heaving and her eyes were swimming with emotion then her face hardened and she motioned, “Now!” They came across only one guard on their way to the implement shed, and he was quickly dispatched by Abraham with a piece of lumber to the head. Once in the shed Carol told them to stay quietly. She returned fifteen minutes later with dirty plastic parcels. She handed them out and whispered, “Guns. I hid them in the garden beds.” She quickly glanced out of the window, the yard was clear. “They won’t bargain,” she continued. “You’ll have to kill them or escape. We’ll help you either way.”

Rick looked at her intently. “We?” he asked. Carol swallowed. “Me and Tyreese,” she said softly and Bob quickly shushed Sasha when she cried out in surprise. Carol bent to take Carl’s face in her hands. “And Judith,” she said, looking into his eyes with a smile. Rick staggered. “Alive?” he asked hoarsely with his eyes full of tears. Carol’s eyes filled too and she nodded. “But we can’t discuss this now, we have to decide. Stay or go,” she whispered urgently. “I infected them with the flu, half of them are down, some are already dead. Rick you have to decide.”

The group was silent as Rick surveyed them. He stepped into the arc of light that came in through the window and his eyes were steely. “Stay,” he said grimly.

TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD

Maggie and Glenn kept track of the body count and Carol checked it against the number of sick and dead in the infirmary. Before morning broke they had control of the compound. They found themselves standing in the courtyard as the sun rose. Sasha was being crushed by Tyreese who was unabashedly crying. “He was always the sensitive one,” she laughed over his shoulder to Bob. Rick and Carl held Judith who happily clapped her hands on their faces. Rick was looking at her like he was seeing a living ghost. Carl was grinning from ear to ear, as was Michonne who had a hand on each one of their shoulders. Abraham’s group stood slightly to the side and Glenn and Maggie hung on each other tiredly but with big smiles as they looked at their reunited group.

Carol felt his eyes on her and she momentarily faltered. What if he’s changed? She slowly turned her head to Daryl who was by himself on the fringe of the group. He was staring at her intently, unblinking. She felt herself beginning to crumble and she slapped her hand over her mouth to contain the sob as he strode purposefully toward her. “Is it really you?” she choked. “Didn’t think I was gonna see you again,” he rumbled from his chest and before she could react his mouth was on hers. He was squeezing the breath out of her and she gripped him just as hard. He roughly pushed his tongue into her mouth and she wrapped her fingers in his hair. Everything she needed was right here.

TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD

Daryl was insistent on taking a shower because he ‘smelled like fuckin’ ass’ so Carol showed him into her apartment. She giggled when he let her grab his hand to pull him up the stairs. When she got him upstairs he asked ruefully, “So I guess you ain’t with Tyreese?” She turned with sparkling eyes and a wide smile and pressed herself into his chest. “No,” she said simply. “Shower’s there,” she said. “I’ll get you a clean toothbrush. There should be a razor in there already.” He smirked at her and put his weapons in the corner of the room then entered the bathroom and shut the door.

He quickly shed his clothes and stood in the steaming water. Weeks of life on the road rose off of him in clouds and he looked for the soap. “The fuck is this?” he said to himself, picking up a plastic bottle. Men’s body wash. He popped the lid and sniffed it. He was pretty sure no Dixon in history had ever smelled that good. Fuck it. It’s the end of the world, he though as he lathered up. When he was done he pulled the shower curtain aside to find that his clothes were missing and there was a new toothbrush still in the package on the sink. Woman moves like a ninja he smiled to himself. He wrapped the towel around his waist and studied his reflection. He looked like a wookie. Sighing he opened the medicine cabinet to find scissors and a razor with shaving cream and he set to cleaning up his face. As he scraped there was a gentle knock at the door and it cracked open. “Clean clothes,” said Carol as she passed in a pair of Tyreese’s flannel shorts and a T-shirt. “Nosy,” he grumbled as he snatched them from her hand. He heard her laugh as the door slammed shut.

When he was cleaned up he gave himself a hard look. He was sure a lot less dirty. Needed a haircut maybe. Otherwise he looked….like him. Hard to see what Carol saw, the way her eyes lit up whenever she saw him. He thought about the long kiss they shared in the courtyard. There were no doubts now. Only one thing left to do. His cock hardened as he thought about the feel of her against him and he removed the towel from his waist. “Hey,” he called. “Need some help in here.”


	11. CARYL - Terminus (2 of 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the counterpart to the first CARYL Terminus chapter.

Terminus II (Caryl)

Carol was pre-treating the many stains in Daryl’s filthy clothes when she heard him call from the bathroom. “Hey, need some help in here.” She left the clothes in the kitchen sink and walked to the bathroom thinking that he probably needed help trimming his beard. What she saw when she opened the door took the air out of her lungs. In the past she’d seen Daryl in varying states of undress but this was completely different. Steam was swirling all around him as he stood facing her, completely nude and semi-erect. He placed his towel in the sink and met her eyes. “Y’interested,” he asked almost shyly. Carol gently closed the door behind her and nodded. “Yes,” she sighed softly.

She couldn’t help but stare at him. He was so beautiful. He had cleaned up his beard and his skin shone pink from vigorous scrubbing. His arms were well muscled as were his long legs. His cock was large and beautiful. She shook herself when she realized she was gaping and she saw that he had a small smile on his face. All she could think to say was, “But I’m dirty.” He moved close to her and her hands unconsciously inched up his chest as his encircled her hips. He was so warm. He dipped his head so his face was close to hers and rumbled his reply, “Gotta shower in here, ya just need yer clothes off.” Carol’s eyes met his and suddenly she laughed. Her laughter was smothered by his open mouth kiss and she couldn’t help but weave her fingers through his beard as he backed her against the sink. His skin was moist and hot from the shower and evidence of his arousal was now firmly sandwiched between them. Her laughter had now turned to whimpers, she could hardly keep up with his voracious kisses and now he was rubbing himself on her. What have I gotten myself into?, she thought fearfully then she was lost again in the heat of his skin.

Somehow her clothes melted off and they were in the shower with the water pouring over their heads. Daryl’s kisses became gentler when they reached her neck and Carol dug her nails into his back. Her body was already quivering and he had barely even touched her yet. The wetness between her legs turned into a persistent ache and when his fingers pinched her nipples she cried out sharply as the ache sent flares of almost pain through her body. This couldn’t be her body, she knew her body and it had never reacted like this. She was so out of control that all she could manage was a breathless, “Daryl.” He raised his head and she could see in his eyes that he was consumed. It was clear that there was no turning back of either of them. 

He had the bar of soap and he rubbed it firmly between legs, never breaking eye contact with her. She fought to maintain his gaze as her face began to grimace. Oh God no, she thought wildly. We’ve only been in here for a few……… She leaned back against the wall and hung onto the edge of the shower tile above her as her body began to rock. “Oh God Daryl,” she moaned as he kept up the maddeningly slow movements with the soap. She opened her eyes again to see him staring at her intently, his mouth slightly open in fascination as one hand caressed her with the soap while the other played with a nipple. He licked his lips carefully and slowly moved down to suck the other nipple sharply into his mouth. Carol felt herself begin to fall apart and she spread her legs unconsciously as she shook. She could hear the shameful wetness of herself against the soap bar and as the tremor built she thrashed her head back and forth. Not a good girl, no I’m not a good girl Daryl….She gritted her teeth to bite back the screams as the orgasm racked her body and the tidal wave of pressure released within her. “Ooooooooooooh,” she moaned. “I’m not a good girl, Daryl!” she cried helplessly as she rode the spasms that splattered warm wetness on her thighs. 

Her body felt boneless as she sagged against the wall and she was suddenly mortified that she yelled out her inner sex thoughts. He must think I’m a whore, she thought frantically and her eyes snapped open to search his. Daryl Dixon was looking at her like she had just walked out of a spacecraft on the White House lawn. The next thing she knew she was being lifted out of the tub and the shower curtain came off the rod as Daryl battled to carry her out of the bathroom. “You bet you fuckin’ ain’t,” he growled when he got the door opened and they burst into the kitchen. He let go of her legs with one arm so he could crush her mouth to his and they tottered through the kitchen towards the bed that was hidden behind a privacy curtain. Daryl was puffing like a freight train as he pushed Carol against the table that skidded on the floor knocking over Judith’s breakfast dishes. She got them turned around to bounce off of the other wall, upsetting her spice rack in the process. 

Finally Daryl was able to throw an arm out and rip down the curtain in front of the bed. Carol fell back onto the bed, pulling him down on top of her. She took the opportunity to run her hands along his body, she couldn’t believe how good he felt. Daryl looked at her with wild eyes and she knew there was no time for ceremony. She opened her legs and he sunk into her with an eager whine. “Oh God, you’re so big. That’s so good baby,” whispered Carol as he pushed roughly. She shuddered involuntarily as he moved against the top of her and stretched her to fit him. She felt the shocks throughout her whole body and she knew just a couple more times and she’d be gone. Daryl grunted and moved awkwardly and she helped him by moving her hips in a natural rhythm. She knew he wasn’t experienced and she wanted him to have all of her.

His grunts were coming faster and she knew he was trying to hold it but she wanted him to feel his pleasure. “Come on, baby,” she encouraged, running her hands across his shoulders and down to his perfect ass. He raised himself on his elbows to thrust into her swiftly and his grunts kept pace with his hips as he lost himself. “Fuck!” he yelled and thrust into her deeply, his legs trembling. She felt him swell and she clamped her pussy around him as hard as she could. He buried himself into her and shook as her pussy milked the cum out of him, and he keened her name like an animal in pain. 

It was the most erotic thing Carol had ever seen and she realized that she was close to the edge. “Please Daryl,” she begged, pulling his ass into her and raising her legs in the air as he struggled to thrust just a few more times. She thought of the semen that now lubricated her and when he slid against her swollen clit she exploded once again in ecstasy, calling his name and riding his softening cock ruthlessly. 

They fell into the bed, he still between her legs resting his head between her breasts. Once she recovered she moved one hand behind her head as a pillow and ran the other one through his hair. She stroked him for a long time as they lay together in silence, eyes closed and savoring each other. They didn’t need to talk. 

Daryl was wondering just how a man asks for round two when there was a knock at the door. He growled and reached across Carol to rip the curtain off the window then he rolled off of her and pulled her up against him, covering them both with a curtain. She laughed and he yelled, “The fuck ya want?” Tyreese keyed in and looked around in dismay. The apartment was in shambles – spices on the kitchen floor, Judith’s milk spilled under the table that was pushed against the wall, and every curtain in the house was ripped off of the rod and lying on the floor. Carol and Daryl were both obviously naked in the bed and she was shaking with laughter against his chest while he tried to look threatening.

“I came to get Judith’s diaper bag,” said Tyreese in wonder. “And to tell you the next time y’all want to jump around like monkeys in here you got to shut the window. Carl got an earful and now Rick’s got some explaining to do! And the damn lamps in the ceiling downstairs are swingin’ all over.” Carol covered her mouth to try to stop the laughter and she nodded placatingly at Tyreese while Daryl looked plain embarrassed.

Tyreese walked to the door and turned around with a wide smile. “And Carol,” he said. “I always knew you weren’t a good girl!”. Daryl growled loudly and Tyreese shut the door just as the balled up curtain hit the other side.


End file.
